I jakiż to eliksir (zdoła przywrócić mi)
by Filigranka
Summary: Zbiór, seria, cykl. Miniaturek, dłuższych rzeczy. O relacjach między Sephirothem a Rufusem - głównie przed kabałą, której imię FFVII. Coś, co można nazwać pokrętną, niedobrą, toksyczną, nieszczęśliwą, ale jednak przyjaźnią, a przynajmniej tym typem uczucia. Powiedziałabym h&c, tylko niewiele tu comfort. Nożem pod żebra, czasem wszakże bez przekręcania w ranie?
1. Skomlenie

Są w sieci takie piękne miejsca na fanfiki, gdzie można robić cosie, zwane seriami. Osobne fanfiki, z ewentualnymi rozdziałami, ale należące do jednej serii. Serie się ustala dowolnie, na podstawie motywu, ograniczenia formalnego, jak kto chce. Zbiory też można robić. FFnet do tych miejsc nie należy, więc, żeby utrzymać – wskazać na – jakąś spójność tematyczną (bo to są, summa summarum, wariacje na jeden temat, tak się składa, że mój ulubiony, a w fandomie niemal nieistniejący), wrzucim wszystko do jednego worka. I podzielim na "rozdziały". Z tym, że to są osobne miniaturki, nawet niekończenie należące do jednej... chronologii; więc proszę nie krzyczeć, jeżeli będą ze sobą sprzeczne, to są, teoretycznie, osobne interpretacje. Oczywiście, robione przez jedną osobę, co je zdecydowanie uspójnia. Do poziomu niemal idealnie zgranej osi czasu. ; - )

Ostrzeżenia? W pierwszym rozdziale, dwa razy, pada słowo nieprzystojne. Dialogi, monologi, polityka, knowania - teatr życia codziennego, więc będzie teatralnie, ale nie bardziej niż w innych moich fikach. Odniesienia do tortur, nie opis, ale nazwy lecą.

Sephi nie jest mój, Rufus nie jest mój, nic, poza obsesjami czy problemami (issues, yeah) nie jest moje. W tym wszechświecie przynajmniej, na ten moment przynajmniej – kto wie, co jutro przygodność przyniesie?

Ach, tytuł serii. Tytuł serii jest wzięty i przycięty z przepięknego wiersza Kawafisa w pięknym przekładzie Antoniego Libery. Autorka chce zaznaczyć, że samo cytowanie Kawafisa NIE liczy się jej zdaniem jako „implied". Parę rzeczy, w ramach ćwiczeń interpretacji, jest „implied", ale reszta serii nie musi. Autor wolałby, żeby nie była, ale jego wola nie ma żadnego znaczenia.

Z czegoś jeszcze wypada się wytłumaczyć? A, bohaterowie. Autorkę fascynuje akurat ta relacja, podobieństwa między tymi postaciami i cały ocean potencjalnych manipulacji, tudzież "hurt-without-comfort". Ponieważ w fandomie tej relacji niemal dosłownie nie ma (są dwa... trzy znośne fiki), to czuję się uprawniona do pisania na temat, ile dusza zapragnie; nadal będzie niedobór. Jeśli ktoś nazwie _angstem_, to oczywiście jego kadukowe prawo, aczkolwiek autorka określenia _angst_ (i powiązanych z nim) nie lubi niewiele mniej niż nienawidzi nadużywania etykietki _wangst_. Wizja świata za nimi stojąca się jej nie podoba.

* * *

Autorka, podmiot czynności twórczych, narratorzy, bohaterowie i cała reszta menażerii serdecznie dziękują Lucrecji LeVrai za przejrzenie i pomoc w tropieniu zdań zbyt zawiłych, literówek oraz zbędnych przecinków. A także Aneczce, Lawli3t i Nami za przeczytanie tego wszystkiego wcześniej, korekty, uwagi i nieustanne upewnianie mnie, że jest dość dobre. Ja też bardzo, bardzo gorąco dziękuję.

* * *

Kawafis, w każdym razie, i Libera:

**Według recepty dawnych grecko-syryjskich magów**

„I jakiż to eliksir, z jakich ziół czarodziejskich" –  
pytał pewien esteta – „eliksir przyrządzony  
według recepty dawnych grecko-syryjskich magów,  
zdoła przywrócić mi – choćby na jeden dzień  
,(jeżeli dłużej nie trwa jego magiczna moc),  
choćby na jedną godzinę – moje dwadzieścia trzy lata  
i mego przyjaciela w wieku dwudziestu dwóch,  
i jego wdzięk, i miłość?

'

I jakiż to eliksir, z jakich ziół przyrządzony  
według recepty dawnych grecko-syryjskich magów,  
wraz z całym tamtym czasem zdoła przywrócić mi także  
nasz mały wspólny pokój?"

**'**

**Varia**: skoro ostatni apel odniósł pewien skutek, to może spróbujem ponownie – poza polską poezją, warte czytania są też niektóre pisma, kwartalnik "Kronos" na przykład. Albo "Literatura na świecie". ; - )

* * *

**Skomlenie**

* * *

— Wyjeżdżam do Nibelheim jutro z samego rana.

Sephiroth stał sztywno wyprostowany za oparciem krzesła Rufusa. Chłopiec rozczesywał krótkie, mokre włosy przed lustrem.

— Słyszałem na zebraniu. I?

Wiceprezydent odłożył grzebień, sięgnął po pudełeczko z kremem do twarzy. Nienawidził tych wszystkich smarowideł, ale jego wizerunek był elementem image'u kompanii, a ten musiał być nienaganny.

— Przyszedłem się pożegnać. Tym razem to może trochę zająć, Genesis... — głos nagle nabrzmiały emocjami nie drgnął, ale trzasnął, jakby najemnik w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał jakieś słowa — nie jest łatwym przeciwnikiem. Nie mam pojęcia, kiedy wrócę.

— Cóż, nie był też łatwym przyjacielem. W porządku. Do zobaczenia.

Twarz żołnierza pozostała nieruchoma, kąciki ust podniosły się tylko w odruchowym, ironicznym uśmiechu. Objął nastolatka od tyłu, krzyżując ręce na jego piersi, kryjąc brodę w wilgotnych kosmykach i spokojnie patrząc na odbicie Shinry, wygładzające masażem przyszłe zmarszczki. Dobre nawyki, mawiał prezydent, trzeba ćwiczyć od młodości.

— Mam wyjść? — Pocałunek w kark. Chłopiec w tafli uśmiechnął się uprzejmie, obojętnie.

— Nie, nie musisz. — Zarzucił ramiona za szyję wojskowego, zagłębiając dłonie w srebrnych włosach, przechylając głowę do tyłu. Szeptał teraz, niższym, leniwym tonem, przypominającym mruczenie. — Ty nigdy nie musisz. — Wargi dotykały gardła Sephirotha. — Myślałem tylko. Mam... sporo na głowie ostatnio. Intrygi. Spiski. Takie tam – zabawy biurowe.

Myślał o Fuhito, myślał o brązowych, cienkich, byle jak przyciętych kosmykach, przepuszczając między palcami te podobno najpiękniejsze na całej planecie. Zastanawiał się, czy ostatecznie tamten słaby, idealistyczny aż do granic fanatyzmu naukowiec nie pomoże mu w zdobyciu władzy bardziej niż sam Demon Wutai. To byłoby... ironiczne.

— Mój, mój książę — najemnik był ostatnio dziwnie zamyślony. Rufus wiedział dlaczego, zdrada najbliższych ludzi, problemy egzystencjalne – ale im bardziej tamten się oddalał, tym chłodniejsze, bardziej egoistyczne stawało się zachowanie chłopca. — Uważaj na siebie. Turki nie są dość kompetentni, jak miałem się okazję przekonać, a terroryści, którzy są w stanie porwać Hoja z jego laboratorium...

— Och, cii. Oni mierzą w mojego ojca, nie we mnie. Jeśli go sprzątną, okażą się nawet przydatni, mój generale. Zostanę królem.

Usta żołnierza przypominały teraz wąską kreskę, ściągnięte w wyrazie dezaprobaty.

— Mój słodki, piękny książę raczy być zbyt arogancki. I nie mów tak o swoim ojcu, ściany mają — urwał raptownie.

Chłopiec przyciągnął go do siebie, przycisnął wargi do cienkiej skóry za uchem. Pocałunki teoretycznie dość brutalne, by zostawić siniaki, ale SOLDIER mógł nie dbać o takie drobiazgi. Tym niemniej, nie było sensu pouczać dalej, Shinra z pewnością nie słuchał, skupiony na własnej przyjemności. Jak zawsze, pomyślał wojskowy, powstrzymując gorzkie słowa nim wślizgnęły się na język. To także nie miało sensu, nastolatek był właśnie tym, czego pragnęła korporacja, spełnionym projektem „następca"; poza tym, rozpoznawał w jego zachowaniu przerażająco znajomy wzór, nie mógł potępić. Mógł tylko spróbować, raz jeszcze.

— Tamta kobieta z AVALANCHE'u — zaczął cicho — spytała mnie, o co walczę? Jak myślisz, o co walczę, po co walczę dla firmy twojego ojca? Przeżyłem te wszystkie lata nigdy nie zastanawiając się... nikt mnie nigdy nie spytał. Jakby moje życie nigdy nie było moje, zawsze cudze, najpierw laboratorium, potem sali treningowej, potem wojny...

Rufus cofnął głowę, okręcił się gwałtownie na krześle. Siedział teraz przodem do wojskowego, ale tamten jeszcze przez chwilę zwlekał, nim przeniósł wzrok z odbicia na nastolatka, który syczał zjadliwie.

— Planujesz bunt, jak Genesis, Angeal i ten przeklęty bękart?

— Wiesz, że nie. Nie wiem nawet, czy takie... akty jak ich można nazwać planowanymi.

Wiceprezydent wzruszył teatralnie ramionami:

— Och, tak. Poczuli się oszukani. Firma błądzi. Daruj, ale nie mam ochoty słuchać wymówek zdrajców. Idę do łóżka, chcesz się przyłączyć?

— A o co ty walczysz, książę?

Shinra odpowiedział bez mrugnięcia okiem:

— O władzę.

Smutny, ironiczny uśmiech Sephirotha ujawniał, że nie wierzy odpowiedzi, ale nie spróbował zaprzeczać:

— Tak myślisz — rzucił tylko.

— Tak wiem, tak jest — sprecyzował chłopiec. Przytulił się do niego, znowu. — Proszę, nie dręcz się tym. To wszystko przez tę niemądrą rebelię, histerie Genesisa, kiedy cały ten bałagan już minie, kiedy już się nim zajmiesz, poczujesz się lepiej, na pewno.

— Masz na myśli — szept żołnierza był nieomal niesłyszalny — kiedy zabiję ludzi, którzy byli mi bliscy? Uważałbym na twoim miejscu, może ty będziesz następny? Jeśli twój ojciec odkryje, jak bardzo go nienawidzisz...

— Zabijesz go, prawda? — Nastolatek zmienił raptem ton, mówił teraz ufnie, prawie dziecinnie, ale z kuszącą nutą. — Zabijesz jego, wszystkich, którzy staną mi na drodze, zrobisz to dla mnie, mój piękny generale, to będzie proste, na pewno prostsze niż zamordowanie przyjaciół, przepraszam, jedynego przyjaciela, który ci pozostał...

Rufus przesadził czy raczej – nie docenił rozchwiania, w jakie wprawiły mężczyznę ostatnie wypadki. Sephiroth chwycił go za kark, podniósł, obrócił i uderzył o lustro, bez żadnego wysiłku. Trzask szkła wypełnił sypialnię, nie zagłuszył jednak chłodnej furii w syku wojskowego:

— Książę kurew...

Shinra czuł charakterystyczne ciepło z tyłu głowy, ale, jeśli zmysły go nie zwodziły, rana była płytka, raczej draśnięcie. Kilka odłamków leżało na podłodze i nadepnięcie na nie miałoby prawdopodobnie znacznie gorsze, choć też niegroźne, skutki. Chłopiec zacisnął ręce na szczątkach zwierciadła, nadal pozostających w ramach, tnąc dłonie, głęboko, do kości, zagryzając wargi, żeby nie krzyknąć z bólu. To było świadome, podobnie jak pogładzenie żołnierza po policzku, włosach, szyi, zostawienie długich, wąskich czerwonych śladów na jego skórze. Błyskawiczna manipulacja, zasłona, kontra – raczej odruch wyćwiczonego intryganta niż kalkulacja. Najemnik chwycił jego palce wolną ręką i odsunął od siebie, ale wyglądał już na całkowicie opanowanego. Jak zawsze, pomyślał wiceprezydent z rodzajem goryczy.

Rysy Sephirotha zmiękły, przeniósł Rufusa na łóżko, usiadł obok, przywołując zaklęcie:

— Mój książę... — szepnął.

Shinra poczuł gorące, mdlące uczucie leczniczego czaru rozchodzące się w ciele. Żołnierz przytulił go mocno i nastolatek skulił się przy nim, kolana prawie pod brodą.

Jego mózg pracował na najwyższych obrotach, mimo pozorów wypoczynku – SOLDIER nigdy wcześniej nie podniósł na niego ręki. Właściwie, rzadko nawet podnosił głos, pobłażając małemu dziedzicowi we wszystkim, więc ten kombinował teraz, co takiego zrobił. To nie była jego najbardziej niegrzeczna ani najokrutniejsza riposta. „Genesis, to przez niego, Sephiroth nie jest sobą od czasu tego buntu, tej zdrady... Genesis i Angeal, zawsze ważniejsi, bliżsi ode mnie, zawsze" stara zazdrość odezwała się znowu. W końcu niewiele rzeczy łączy tak, jak pole bitwy, a królewicze trzymani są z dala od okopów. „I kto w końcu go zdradził, kto go zranił? Jego ukochani przyjaciele, nie ja. Ma za swoje" mściwość wiceprezydenta raczyła pominąć fakt, że to on finansuje podkopującą korporację organizację terrorystyczną, której działania już kilkakrotnie wystawiły Sephirotha na – fakt, raczej teoretyczne niż realne – niebezpieczeństwo.

„Albo naprawdę tamto pytanie – czy ta fanatyczna idiotka nie miała nic lepszego do roboty niż filozoficzne pogaduszki ze Srebrnym Demonem? Powinna paść trupem na miejscu ze strachu". Rufus przyznawał, że gdyby z powodu gry o władzę stracił najbliższego człowieka (którego w tejże grze i tak zamierzał wykorzystać) byłoby to... ironiczne, znowuż. Co nie znaczy, że nie wliczone wcześniej w ewentualne koszty.

— Chcę spa-a-ać — mruknął, scenicznie przeciągając sylaby.

Miał co prawda w planach trochę więcej niż po prostu sen, nawet wtulonym w drugiego mężczyznę, ale nie chciał zadrażniać sytuacji. Tamten naprawdę następnego dnia wyjeżdżał, a Shinra był czasem tylko samotnym chłopcem.

— Śpij. Dobranoc. Postaram się cię nie obudzić rano — oficjalny, raportujący ton, który jednak zupełnie nastolatkowi nie przeszkadzał.

— Dobranoc. I powodzenia w trakcie misji. I – i żebyś znalazł odpowiedzi, dobre odpowiedzi. I do zobaczenia. Wróć do mnie, jak najszybciej, nie zostawiaj mnie, nudno mi bez ciebie — mamrotał ni to w poduszkę, ni to w żebra Sephirotha, który teraz sprawiał wrażenie pobłażliwie rozbawionego.

— Oczywiście, że wrócę, książę. Jakżebym mógł cię opuścić?

Srebrny Demon kłamał, wiedział, że kłamie, bo rozważał już odejście z korporacji – Rufus zresztą pewnie też coś przeczuwał, ale jego podejrzenia należało ukoić. Im boleśniejsza zdrada, tym więcej uczy, a SOLDIER był głęboko przywiązany do swojego księcia, zbyt głęboko, by zostawić go bez pożegnalnego prezentu. Przytulił chłopca, jeszcze mocniej, i zasnął powoli, słuchając jego spokojnego oddechu.


	2. Czułość dawkowana jak barbiturany

Autoskie ostrzeżenie: sentymentalne. W moim znaczeniu słowa, ale sentymentalne. I można twierdzić, że Sephi jest OOC - autorka zna wyjaśnienie, która wizji poniżej broni, ale zna też takie, którą ją obracają w perzynę. Inna interpretacja, powiedzmy. Czasem się przydaje.

Wziąwszy pod uwagę, że wszyscy czytelnicy doświadczalni nie znoszą Rufusa w tym tekście i rozumiem ich racje, to oficjalnie chcę stwierdzić, że ja z kolei mu we wszystkich fikach, gdzie jest dzieciakiem, współczuję i rozumiem, ach, jak dobrze rozumiem (rozumiem także tam, gdzie jest dorosły, ale wtedy jest już po prostu draniem i żadne przywileje wieku go nie chronią). Dzieci mają prawo bycia podłymi bachorami, uważamy.

* * *

**Czułość dawkowana jak barbiturany**

* * *

Kobiety Midgaru wstrzymały oddech. Mężczyźni zresztą też. Przekazywano sobie szeptem „absolutnie pewne" informacje o tym gdzie, kiedy, pod jakimi warunkami da się zobaczyć przynajmniej rąbek płaszcza, może nawet poprosić o autograf, może nawet stanąć twarzą w twarz i nie zemdleć... Ulice dekorowano. Chmury rozproszono. Żebraków wywieziono. Szykowano tryumf.

Srebrny Demon wracał z Wutai w glorii i chwale zwycięzcy. Nie na długo, co prawda, jakaś partyzantka stawiała jeszcze opór, ale nawet tyle było znakomitą okazją do wzmocnienia wizerunku ShinRy i podbudowania ego prezydenta.

Rufus nie spał poprzednią noc, podekscytowany jak rzadko. Sephiroth wracał! Na chwilę co prawda, w jakiejś sprawie służbowej, ale wracał. Miał kalendarz pełen spotkań, wiec raczej nie będzie mógł poświęcić nastolatkowi dużo czasu, ale wracał. Po ponad rocznej rozłące z przyjacielem to był wystarczający powód do radości.

Uroczystości dłużyły się chłopcu niemożebnie. Przemówienia. Dekoracje orderami. Apel poległych. Wdowy i sieroty, całe w czerni, nawet jeśli sporo ponad rok minęło już od śmierci ich najbliższych. Podziękowania. Łzy. Uśmiechy. Hołdy. Wszystko to w umyśle prezydentowicza tworzyło jedną, zbitą masę czasu, dzielącą go od spotkania – był czujny, tak, mówił co trzeba, zachowywał się, jak trzeba, lustrował otoczenie, jak trzeba, ale to wszystko było odruchem, obroną przed ewentualnym atakiem czy niezadowoleniem najbliższych – wewnątrz Rufus zamienił się w oczekiwanie.

Wreszcie impreza dobiegła końca, autografy rozdano, tłumom pomachano, dojechali do wieżowca, nastolatek musiał jeszcze tylko odsiedzieć swoje pod gabinetem ojca, który rozmawiał z najemnikiem i Lazardem o sytuacji – prezentacja dla reszty zarządu miała się odbyć dopiero jutro. Jedna z licznych chwil, gdy zazdrościł swojemu przyrodniemu bratu, jedna z licznych, kiedy upewniał sam siebie, że to tamtego ojciec kocha bardziej.

Wyszli w końcu, rzucono pożegnania, honory, tytuły. Chłopiec cofnął się, schodząc ojcu z oczu – dyrektor zauważył go, był jednak na tyle uprzejmy, aby nie zwracać uwagi prezydenta na fakt, że jego syn siedzi w bocznym korytarzu, chociaż powinien grzecznie przebywać w swoich pokojach. Zza okularów błysnęło nawet ciepłe spojrzenie, które Rufus uznał za gest litości i natychmiast znienawidził. Jakim ten prawem ten wychowany w slumsach bękart śmiał go żałować – przecież miał idealne życie, był idealny, tak? Najlepszy dowód, że nigdy nie płakał, nigdy nawet nie czuł smutku, wyznacznik idylli, tak? I nawet jeśli stary woli to, to... dziecko ulicy od niego, to co z tego, co komu po miłości? _Your lovin' givin' me a thrill, but your lovin' don't pay my bills_, złapał się na tym, że nuci stary przebój. Pieniądze, mieć pieniądze, tak, to jest to, to jest klucz, to jest woln...

— Mój książę?

Młodszy Shinra nawet nie zauważył, kiedy Sephiroth do niego podszedł. Głos za plecami, pełny znużenia, brzmiał gorzko, zupełnie nie jak Srebrnego Demona, ale to musiał być on – nikt inny nie nazywał nastolatka „swoim księciem".

— Co tu robisz o tej porze? Nie powinieneś bawić się na bankiecie?

— Czekałem na ciebie.

To było prawie jak „tęskniłem", prawie jak przywiązanie, prawie jak coś, czego Rufus nigdy nikomu nie powiedział. Nawet teraz się wahał, ale SOLDIER był jednym z jego najdawniejszych przyjaciół – jedynym – a ostatnio, na skutek zanurzenia w korporacyjnych intrygach, chłopiec nie miał za bardzo czasu na podtrzymywanie kontaktów, telefony, maile. Tak wielkie wyrzeczenie, jak przyznanie się do słabości powinno to wszystko wynagrodzić. Przynajmniej do takiej konkluzji doszedł w nocy, po naprawdę długich przemyśleniach. Najchętniej rzuciłby się teraz żołnierzowi na szyję, ale tamten nie wykonał najdrobniejszego zbliżającego gestu, stał dalej dobry metr od nastolatka, dziwnie chłodny, jakby cały czas kontrolował swoje ruchy.

— Mój książę — ton złagodniał, lecz jak gdyby z przymusu. Sephiroth uśmiechnął się, trochę nieuważnie, bardzo smutno. — Dziękuję, ale nie musiałeś. Zarezerwowałem dla ciebie czas, jutro i pojutrze, i przez cały tydzień, tyle, ile się dało, przynajmniej godzinę każdego dnia. Potem będę miał treningi, poza Midgarem, nim wrócę do Wutai. Jakiś nowy sprzęt, do którego mam się przyzwyczaić, jakbym nie mógł tego zrobić na miejscu... Tak czy inaczej. Jutro, mój książę, przyjdę do ciebie z samego rana, obiecuję – przecież nie zapomniałbym o tobie.

Coś zamigotało w oczach chłopca, coś zadziwiająco bliskiego rozczarowaniu czy zranieniu, zaraz zastąpione przez taflę obojętności, lustra, tylko odbijające, same w sobie puste. Rufus Shinra miał przecież wszystko, jakże mógłby się poczuć zranionym? Wojskowy zauważył jednak tamto wahanie i spróbował wytłumaczyć.

— Mój książę... Rufus — westchnął — dopiero co wróciłem z frontu. Nie wiem, ile ojciec mówi ci o realnej sytuacji w Wutai, ale to jest bardzo... uparty naród. Zażarty. Rufus, ja – ty nie masz jeszcze szesnastu lat. I mówią mi, że jesteś dzieckiem, złe słowo, ja sam wiem, że jesteś dzieckiem — uciszył protesty nastolatka uniesieniem dłoni — ale spróbuj zrozumieć. Jeszcze dwa dni temu, dosłownie dwa dni temu przypuszczono partyzancki atak na obóz, więc – Rufus, jak ci to wytłumaczyć – „do lasu" idą czasem bardzo młodzi... Dwa dni temu zabijałem chłop... mężczyzn młodszych od ciebie i mówiłem swoim ludziom, jak zawsze, że to są wrogowie, żołnierze – to nie byli żołnierze, tylko zdesperowane, głupie, nafaszerowane propagandą – ale tak nie można myśleć, bo się oszaleje, więc, po prostu – mój piękny, mały, ukochany książę, proszę cię tylko o czas na przystosowanie... na zapomnienie Wutai i przypomnienie Midgaru, gdzie chłopców – dobrze, nie dąsaj się, młodych mężczyzn – się przytula, nie przebija mieczem.

— Ty też byłeś młodszy ode mnie, kiedy poszedłeś na wojnę — bąknął prezydentowicz.

Rozumiał, oczywiście, argumenty Sephirotha, nie był niemądry, znał terminy typu PTSD, depresja wojenna – ale one nigdy nie dotykały Rzeźnika Zachodu, nie tego, którego cały naród znał z plakatów i przemówień. Skoro mógł udawać dla bezmyślnego tłumu, to chyba może też dla swojego księcia? Poza tym, czy zawsze nie mówiono, sam nie mówił, że żyje, by służyć firmie, by walczyć, że SOLDIER to jedyne co ma, co zna? Skąd nagle te dylematy, syczał w myślach zranion... obrażony albo wściekły głos?

— Rufus... Tak byłem. I nie mówiłeś wtedy tego tak lekko.

— Byłem dzieckiem. Byłem sentymentalny — „i głupi, jak widać". — Byłeś moim przyjacielem.

— Mam nadzieję, że nadal nim jestem. Mój książę, mój słodki książę, właśnie dlatego, że jesteś moim przyjacielem, proszę cię o to, o co nie próbowałem nawet prosić twojego ojca – proszę cię o czas, o zrozumienie. Cały dzień dzisiaj uśmiecham się do tych wszystkich ludzi, do tych wszystkich ludzi na ulicy i w koszarach – jak myślisz, czy oni się różnią jakoś specjalnie od tamtych... którzy poszli „do lasu"? Czy ja nie wiem, gdzie, w jakie piekło wysyłają potem te dzieciaki, które zwerbowali plakatami z moim wizerunkiem? Czy ja nie wiem, jaki procent z nich ginie w trakcie pierwszej misji? A jaki w drugiej, trzeciej, ilu z nich nie dożyje końca – nie, nie służby, skądże, pierwszej tury? Mam za dobrą pamięć, żeby nie wiedzieć. Mam za dobrą pamięć w ogóle — śmiech, który miał złagodzić wymowę słów, ale nie zadziałał.

Shinra odpowiedział zimnym uśmiechem, z uprzejmości.

— Dla mnie to nie ma znaczenia, czy chcesz mnie przytulać, czy torturować — „bylebyś przy mnie był" — ostatnio polubiłem sadomasochistyczne zabawy.

Mówił zresztą prawdę, rozwiązłość była w tym czasie nieomal wpisana w regulamin korporacji, prezydentowicz się nie wyłamywał, wręcz przeciwnie. „Makochłopcy" mieli wzięcie, Sephiroth zaś w ogóle uchodził za nieludzko pięknego. I przestrzegał tych akurat nieoficjalnych reguł aż do przesady, Rufus wiedział o tym z niezliczonych plotek oraz od niego samego – od niego wiedział też (to już były informacje bardziej elitarne), jak bardzo bohatera Midgaru nie obchodzi seks, za jak niskie narzędzie go uważa.

Co było powodem, dla którego właśnie do erotyki nawiązał. Potrzebował, żeby mężczyzna się rozzłościł, możliwie mocno – chłopiec poczułby się od tego znacznie lepiej, jego własny gniew, rozgoryczenie i poczucie zdrady znalazłyby wreszcie prawdziwe, solidne uzasadnienie. Ale wojskowy nie wyglądał nawet na zirytowanego, pogłębił się tylko smutek czy znużenie na jego twarzy.

— Rufus, mój książę — szeptał — mój kochany, młodziutki książę – jesteś jeszcze czasem taki dziecinnie głupiutki, tak dziecinnie okrutny... Proszę cię tylko o kilka godzin, do rana. Do świtu nawet, jeśli wstaniesz tak wcześnie. Tylko parę godzin. Proszę cię, Rufus — nacisk w głosie jakiego Shinra nigdy dotąd u niego nie słyszał — mam cię błagać na kolanach? W porządku, skoro polubiłeś takie zabawy – tylko powiedz.

— Nie — nastolatek prawie krzyknął. Instynkt ostrzegał, że jeśli się nie wycofa, coś zostanie zmienione, bardziej niż już jest, zostanie popsute i nie da się tego odzyskać, nigdy. — Nie chcę. — Chwila ciszy, w trakcie której prezydentowicz zdołał odzyskać kontrolę nad własnym zachowaniem. — Dobranoc. Pójdę już. Trwa bankiet, piękne kobiety i słodcy chłopcy czekają, alkohol, jedzenie i – i w ogóle.

— Rufus... — Sephiroth wyglądał, jakby chciał powiedzieć coś ważnego, pewnie długiego, ale na widok miny dziedzica, wyrażającej coś pomiędzy bólem a dumą, dał sobie spokój. Poza tym, również dla jego ego, nadszarpniętego poprzednim wyznaniem, przemilczenie było wygodniejsze. — Jestem zbyt zmęczony, żeby iść. Dobranoc. Baw się dobrze. Przyjdę do ciebie rano, mój książę. — Spróbował nadać ostatnim słowom odcień czułości.

— Mhm. Mówiłeś. Miłego wypoczynku, mój „generale" — uprzejmy uśmiech.

Shinra prześlizgnął się obok żołnierza, zniknął za załomem korytarza. Stuk obcasów na marmurze. Potem szum windy, cichy, wychwytywany tylko przez wyostrzony eksperymentami słuch. Kat Wutai odetchnął i ruszył do swojej kwatery, myśląc po drodze, jak poprawić nastolatkowi humor następnego dnia. W zachowaniu chłopca było coś więcej niż tylko teatralne, dziecinne nastroje – Srebrny Demon mógł przeczuwać, ale nigdy nie dał rady uchwycić.

* * *

**Varia końcowe**, przypisami zwane:

Rufus nuci sobie przebój. "(Money) That's all I want" konkretniej, wykonane po raz pierwszy w 1959 roku przez Barreta Stronga. Potem zagrali to Beatlesi, między innymi. YT służy przykładami. Urocza piosenka, jedna z moich ulubionych o miłości. Fraza cytowana przez małe blond książątko JEST zresztą w mojej absolutnej czołówce zdań o miłości. Zaraz za tą z _Druciarza_, _krawca_, _żołnierza_, _szpiega_ (dla znających książkę: "to musiała być Czechosłowacja").

Tytuł nie jest mój. Tytuł jest bezczelnie wzięty z wiersza Agnieszki Wolny-Hamkało, z tomiku _Nikon i Leica_. Tomik, oczywiście, polecam. Wiersz, dla ciekawych kontekstu (z którego i tak go całkiem, całkiem wyjęłam):

**nikt nic**

Prawie nic: kilka esemesów,  
senna erotyka nad ranem,  
jakiś wspólny śmiech  
nie pamiętam czym wywołany.  
I coś niemiłego - też razem:  
zgubiony telefon, jakaś mała kradzież.  
Czułość dawkowana jak barbiturany.  
Żeby utrzymać to nic. Teraz  
połóż się pośród tego, poczuj  
jak się napina, zawiązuje -  
aldehyd, jakaś nowa struna.  
I pamiętaj jak ci nie wolno.  
Pomyśl o nim coś brzydkiego  
i obudź się.


	3. The art of losing isn't hard to master

**The art of losing isn't hard to master**

* * *

Kiedy przyprowadzono go do prezydenta, jak zawsze, żeby się pożegnał przed snem, Rufus, inaczej niż zawsze, zamiast powiedzieć „dobranoc" i grzecznie zniknąć w korytarzu prowadzącym do sypialni, niepewnie spytał:

— Tato, czy... — urwał, przestraszony.

— Rufus, chłopcze, mam jeszcze dużo pracy – wyduś to z siebie — Shinra zreflektował się — skarbie.

— Sephiroth... musi pojechać do Wutai, prawda? — szepnął dzieciak.

— Oczywiście, nie po to wydałem tyle forsy na ten projekt, żeby teraz – ach. — Prezydent zamilkł na chwilę. — Pamiętam. Bawiliście się czasem razem. — Podniósł wzrok znad papierów, westchnąwszy. — Rozumiem, że się przejmujesz utratą... towarzystwa, ale...

— Sephiroth nie jest żadnym „towarzystwem" — przerwał mu syn — Sephiroth jest moim przyjacielem — „moim jedynym przyjacielem" chciał dodać, ale uznał, że ojciec weźmie go za mazgaja.

— Rufus, jesteś już duży, zachowuj się jak mężczyzna, nie rozkapryszona baba. Sephiroth nie został stwo... nie żyje po to, żeby być twoim przyjacielem, na zabawkę nie wydałbym miliardów – chociaż, oczywiście, bardzo cię kocham – jego głównym zadaniem jest walka w interesach ShinRy i dlatego właśnie jedzie do Wutai – nie na zawsze zresztą, więc po co te fochy? Pomyśl, że wszystko, co zdobędzie, będzie kiedyś należało do ciebie. Znajdziemy ci innych znajomych.

— Nie chcę innych — oznajmił uparcie chłopiec.

— W takim razie nie będziesz miał towarzystwa wcale. Twój wybór — ton prezydenta stwardniał, jak zwykle, kiedy napotykał opór – do licha, starał się, jak mógł, wypruwał sobie żyły dla tego dzieciaka, zapewniał mu wszelki zbytek i proszę, jaka nagroda go spotyka, nawet posłuszeństwa we własnym domu się doczekać nie może, nie mówiąc już o zrozumieniu. Albo chwili wypoczynku. Czy Rufus myśli, że pieniądze zarobią się same, a wojny wygrają ot tak, od pstryknięcia palcami?

Dzieciak zacisnął wargi, wziął głęboki wdech, jakby wstrzymywał smutek albo złość, ruszył ku drzwiom. Głos ojca zatrzymał go w pół kroku:

— Ejże, a gdzie „dobranoc, tato", hm? Myślałem, że jesteś lepiej wychowany.

— Dobranoc, tato — odpowiedział chłodno chłopiec, skłaniając uprzejmie głowę. — Owocnej pracy. Miłych snów.

— Dobranoc, kochanie — To było to, czego oczekiwał: spokojny, pełen miłości oraz troski dom. Humor prezydenta zmienił się gwałtownie, znowu, tym razem na lepsze, dodał więc ciepło: — Karaluchy pod poduchy. I, skarbie, przyjmij dobrą radę. — Dziecko odwróciło głowę, ręka guwernantki cofnęła się znad klamki. — Nie przywiązuj się tak bardzo do rzeczy.

* * *

**Varia końcowe**: tytuł to cytat z takiej przepięknej, naprawdę przepięknej villanelli . Villanella jest genialna. Przy poezji tej miary każdy może płakać bez wstydu, nawet okrutni biznesmeni. Właściwie, gdyby nie to, że seria się koniec końców nazywa „I jakiż eliksir", to ten cytat pasowałby równie dobrze.

**The one art**

The art of losing isn't hard to master;  
so many things seem filled with the intent  
to be lost that their loss is no disaster,

Lose something every day. Accept the fluster  
of lost door keys, the hour badly spent.  
The art of losing isn't hard to master.

Then practice losing farther, losing faster:  
places, and names, and where it was you meant  
to travel. None of these will bring disaster.

I lost my mother's watch. And look! my last, or  
next-to-last, of three loved houses went.  
The art of losing isn't hard to master.

I lost two cities, lovely ones. And, vaster,  
some realms I owned, two rivers, a continent.  
I miss them, but it wasn't a disaster.

- Even losing you (the joking voice, a gesture  
I love) I shan't have lied. It's evident  
the art of losing's not too hard to master  
though it may look like (Write it!) like a disaster.


	4. Metamorfozy

Komiczne. Komiczne. Brawo dla mnie, moja ulubiona relacja i nie dramat. Jestem z siebie dumna.

* * *

** Metamorfozy**

* * *

— Rufus, nie powinieneś już tego ściągnąć?

Sephiroth siedział na fotelu fryzjerskim, ewidentnie niezadowolony. Może nawet prawie lekko spanikowany. Jego słynne włosy leżały tymczasem w wannie małego prezydentowicza. Całe pokryte mazią nieokreślonego koloru.

— Powinienem pół godziny temu, ale uznałem, że przy tej długości trzeba potrzymać jeszcze trochę, inaczej nie będzie efektu — padła niefrasobliwa odpowiedź.

— Oszalałeś? — Tak, w głosie najemnika zdecydowanie zabrzmiał strach. — A jeśli mi tak zostanie?

— To znika po jednym myciu, sam widziałem, jak dziewczyny robiły — zapewnił go młodszy Shinra.

— Ale włosy ciemnieją — żołnierz mówił przez zaciśnięte zęby, próbując zachować spokój.

— Nie tobie. Osobiście spytałem o to Hoja. — Chłopiec świetnie się bawił.

— Tę nędzną namiastkę naukowca? I ty mu ufasz? Rufus, na litość czegokolwiek, spłucz tę przeklętą farbę!

— Już, już, już. I nie irytuj się tak, to przecież tylko parę godzin, sprytnie zaplanowałeś konferencję na rano, będę musiał cię doprowadzić do medialnie użytecznego stanu. — Prezydentowicz z westchnieniem sięgnął po prysznic.

Przez chwilę słychać było tylko szmer wody. Wreszcie Sephiroth odezwał się:

— Przypomnisz mi, jakim cudem się na to zgodziłem?

— Miałem zły humor, obiecałeś, że zrobisz, co zechcę, byleby mnie rozśmieszyć. Niecnie wykorzystałem przyrzeczenie.

— Jesteś małym potworem.

— Komplementy nic nie zmienią.

Shinra zakręcił kurek. Wojskowy wstał i sięgnął po suszarkę, pytając.

— Możesz mnie chociaż ostrzec, jaki wybrałeś kolor? Czarny? Niebieski? Różowy?

— Zielony, pod kolor oczu. Widzisz, jak ci ustępuję — oznajmił radośnie Rufus. Mężczyzna tylko wzniósł spojrzenie ku sufitowi.

— Jeśli to nie zejdzie — stwierdził, przekrzykując szum powietrza — dział marketingu nas zabije.

— Nas? — Chłopiec pokręcił przecząco głową. — Nie, przecież mój kochany Sephi mnie nie wyda, prawda? Powiesz, że... że to Genesis i Angeal, o!

— Genesis, to nawet prawdopodobne, ale nikt, kto zna Angeala nie uwierzy...

— Ma uwierzyć mój ojciec, a nie ktoś, kto go zna.

— Dlaczego akurat Angeal?

Shinra westchnął pobłażliwie:

— Bo wtedy dyrektor każe Lazardowi go ukarać. Surowo. Ponieważ Lazard i Angeal są przyjaciółmi i będzie wiedział, że karze go niesłusznie, sprawi mu to przykrość. Niemałą — złośliwy uśmiech. — Potraktuj to jako rodzaj prezentu dla mojego drogiego bękarciego brata.

— Hipotetycznego prezentu.

Wojskowy mówił przez zaciśnięte zęby – parę pasm zostało już wysuszonych i mógł podziwiać jaskrawą, prawie fluorescencyjną zieleń. Zaiste, błyszczała jak jego oczy. Co najmniej. Myśl, że miałby się komukolwiek tak pokazać przyprawiała go o rumieniec wstydu. Rufus pstryknie setki zdjęć, był pewien, do użycia w późniejszych szantażach. Mały drań.

— Ta-ak, niestety... Może jednak zostawimy tę farbę do konferencji, pro-ooszę?

W głosie prezydentowicza pojawiła się nagle słodka, błagalna nuta. Objął Sephirotha za szyję, mocząc sobie fartuch. Żołnierz widział w lustrze jego szeroko otwarte oczy, mrugające szybko powieki. Uroczy, mały drań, sprostował w myślach.

— Nie ma mowy.

Usta chłopca wygięły się w podkówkę. Nigdy nie płakał, często za to sugerował, że właśnie miałby ochotę, ale heroicznie powstrzymuje łzy.

— Jesteś okrutnym, bezwzględnym intrygantem. Kocham cię — dokończył lekko Rzeźnik Zachodu.

Chłopiec odsunął się, rozbawiony.

— Mówiłem już, że komplementami nic nie wskórasz. Dobra, to ty dokończ suszenie, a ja skoczę po aparat... i Genesisa.

Mężczyzna zaczął protestować – obecności Rhapsodosa na pewno nie było w umowie, nie mógł być aż nierozważny, nawet wobec swojego wychowanka (biorąc pod uwagę pomysł z farbowaniem, to uczeń powoli przerastał mistrza) – ale Rufus zignorował jego słowa i wyszedł, od drzwi posyłając jeszcze całusa.


	5. I jakiż to eliksir

Mhm, to stąd nazwa serii. Ale miniaturki są chronologicznie, więc, jak widzicie, ta nie była pierwsza.

* * *

**I jakiż to eliksir zdoła przywrócić mi**

* * *

Siedzieli cicho, każdy zajęty swoimi sprawami, ale w czułej komitywie. Sephiroth i prezydentowicz. Dzień był słoneczny, ciepły, jak zwykle nad wieżowcem ShinRy, żaden z chłopców wszakże nie zwrócił na to uwagi – nie mogli wychodzić na dwór bez specjalnego pozwolenia, które uzyskiwali rzadko, nie było więc sensu przejmować się pogodą.

Rufus czytał książkę historyczną, młody żołnierz grał z komputerem w skomplikowaną symulację taktyczną. Mogliby to robić osobno, każde w swoim apartamencie, ale syn prezydenta upierał się, żeby wykorzystywać czas przyznany mu przez ojca na „przyjaźń" z Sephirothem do maksimum. To była różnica, siedzieć samemu, w wielkim, pełnym przepychu pokoju, a z kimś, kto znał jego nawyki, słuchał wszystkich bzdur (mały Shinra czuł się dziś głęboko zażenowany swoimi wywodami sprzed roku czy dwóch), uczył gry w szachy, polecał literaturę, zawsze robił czekoladę z bitą śmietaną na przywitanie.

Pachniało nią zresztą teraz, słodką, beżową masą, zastygającą powoli na dnie kubka – żaden z chłopców nie musiał specjalnie zawracać sobie głowy sprzątaniem, od tego byli pracownicy; fakt cokolwiek paradoksalny, biorąc pod uwagę, że Sephiroth na ćwiczeniach był w stanie tak rozbić, jak zwinąć obóz w ciągu kwadransa. Poza tym w powietrzu unosiła się sztuczna, mdła, charakterystyczna woń czyszczących środków chemicznych: mydeł, żeli, proszków, płynów do płukania, połączona z elegancką kompozycją perfumowanych świec, które, zapalone, stały we wszystkich kątach.

To było niecodzienne, jednak zdarzało się też wcześniej, a prezydentowicz błyskawicznie opanował sztukę niezadawania pytań, nawet tych, które sprawiały wrażenie istotnych, nawet tym, których obecność znaczyła cokolwiek w jego życiu.

Tak czy siak, dla małego Shinry to była dobra chwila, jasna, szczęśliwa – czy raczej: zadowalająca – bezpieczna. Łóżko miękkie, bliski człowiek obok, światło za oknem, zapachy też niegroźne.

Nagle młody żołnierz, nie podnosząc głowy znad ekranu, zaczął mówić, monotonnie, głosem kompletnie wyzutym z jakichkolwiek emocji:

— Nie czujesz, prawda, Rufus? Cuchnie, cuchnę... Wkłucia, bandaże, opatrunki, wenflony, kroplówki, iniekcje, vascuport, morfina, mako, materia, witaminy, kwas deoksyrybonukleinowy, rybonukleinowy, cytostatyki, inne –yki, inne –idy, inne -iny, osłaniające, wzmacniające, osłabiające, ssaki, dreny, znieczulenia, zewnątrzoponowe, narkozy, cewniki, kontrasty, radioaktywność, serotonina, adrenalina, oksytocyna, endorfiny, testosteron, immunosupresja, immunostymulacja. To nie ma sensu, wymieniam słowa, jak mi przyjdą do głowy.

Rufus podniósł głowę znad książki. Był jeszcze mały, kompletnie nie rozumiał znaczeń większości latających w powietrzu wyrazów. Brzmiały tajemniczo i potężnie, może nawet trochę strasznie – miały w sobie coś z wizyty u lekarza, ale znacznie więcej z magii. Jego ojciec co prawda twierdził, że takowa nie istnieje, ale może Sephiroth wiedział coś ponad tę szarą, smutną rzeczywistość, w którą wierzył prezydent. Ostatecznie, dorośli bywają czasami bardzo głupi.

—To... czary? — spytał po chwili niepewnie prezydentowicz.

Żołnierz potrząsnął głową, wybuchając sardonicznym śmiechem.

— Och, tak, nauka, nowoczesna magia, jedyna, jaka istnieje, spełniona baśń. To śmieszne, nie masz nawet pojęcia, Rufus, jakie to śmieszne.

Młodszy chłopiec skulił się lekko. Pokój zasnuł cień – nie wiedział, czemu, ale zachowanie przyjaciela przestraszyło go i napełniło poczuciem, które każdy inne dziecko nazywałoby smutkiem. Shina określał je „dyskomfortem". Za słowami kryło się coś niedobrego, przeczuwał, cudze cierpienie, strach, bezradność. Ale nie rozumiał, co dokładnie ani jak można to cofnąć, przywrócić momentowi beztroską radość.

Coś w jego minie musiało ujawnić to bezsilne zaniepokojenie, bo Sephiroth, rzuciwszy na niego okiem, natychmiast zmienił ton i temat.

— Przecież ty nic nie możesz zrozumieć ani zrobić, tylko cię straszę... Przepraszam. Chcesz jeszcze czekolady? Opowiesz mi książkę?

To zadziałało w tamtej chwili, przynajmniej pozornie. Ale chłopiec zapamiętał te kilka minut, nagłą zmianę nastroju, przeczucie niepokojącej tajemnicy. Po latach zrozumiał nawet; przyglądając się ciemnym plamom znaczącym skórę, łykając lekarstwa, które nie pomagały, odtrącając ręce lekarzy, którzy wydali mu się za bardzo zaciekawieni. Zrozumiał wszystko, lecz o wiele, o wiele za późno – i nie mógł już nawet współczuć.


	6. Chwała, cześć, uwielbienie

Przedramatyzowane. Ale drama czasami ładnie oddaje pewne aspekty wszechświata, wysokie tony nie zawsze są złe. Znaczy: czytelnicy doświadczalni polubili.

* * *

**Chwała, cześć, uwielbienie**

* * *

Sephiroth nie mógł przyjechać na trzynaste urodziny Rufusa. Problemy wojenne: pewien uparty klasztor-miasto, położony na skale, otoczony rzeką. Możliwe podejście było jedno, pilnie strzeżone, bronione zaciekle, pomysłowo – i udanie. Oddziały ShinRy od dwóch tygodni przypuszczały bezskuteczne, okupione ciężkimi stratami ataki. Wezwanie Srebrnego Demona było koniecznością niezaplanowaną i niepożądaną, ale koniecznością.

Prezydentowicz rozumiał to, oczywiście. Intelektualnie. Emocjonalnie, cóż, znienawidził wszystkich żołnierzy wutajskiej armii za stawianie oporu, swoje wojska za to, że nie mogą go złamać, ojca za naciskanie na jak najszybsze zakończenie konfliktu – jakby ten tydzień coś zmieniał! - a Sephirotha za to, że był tak posłuszny rozkazom. Młodszy Shinra wolałby myśleć, że w razie potrzeby będzie miał wojskowego po swojej stronie.

Pod wodzą najemnika oddziały korporacji zdobyły klasztor. W dniu urodzin Rufusa. Wydziały PR i marketingu przedstawiły to opinii publicznej jako wielkie zwycięstwo oraz prezent, oczywiście, dla „księcia Midgaru". Wściekłość jubilata tylko wzrosła – jakby byle twierdza mogła być nie tylko wynagrodzeniem, ale nawet „prezentem", czymś ponad zwykłe wypełnienie obowiązku. Jakby cokolwiek mogło mu osłodzić pełen świateł, muzyki, uśmiechów wieczór – tak, bawił się na całego z mglistym wrażeniem pustki pod mięśniami twarzy. Uznał to za objaw irytacji. W końcu myśl o tym, że stary coś na nim skorzystał, choćby tylko gładkie propagandowe zdanie, doprowadzała do mdłości.

Nie powiedział nic, zdawał sobie sprawę, że wyjdzie na wyjątkowo rozpieszczonego bachora. Ale jego mała, urażona dusza pałała żądzą drobnej, raniącej zemsty.

Okazja nadarzyła się w dwa dni po owych urodzinach, gdy pocztą lotniczą, priorytetem dyplomatycznym, doszedł do niego prezent od najsłynniejszego z najemników. Obiecał sobie, że potraktuje nadawcę chłodno, niezależnie od zawartości – mimo prób ukrycia emocji nawet przed własnym umysłem, młodszy Shinra wówczas jeszcze miał... miewał uczucia. Chciał, pokrętnie i nieświadomie, wyrazić żal czy gniew.

„Żadne prezenty nie są mi w stanie..." urwał myśl w połowie, rozkazał podnieść pokrywę. Nigdy by tego nie powiedział. Sephirothowi ani nikomu.

W środku kontenera leżała skrzynia, wyglądająca na starą, z pozłacanymi okuciami. Chłopiec skrzywił leciuteńko usta. Nie lubił zbytku tego typu, złota wręcz nie znosił. Otworzył jednak wieko.

Pojemnik był wypełniony, po same brzegi a nawet ponad, szafirami. Różnej wielkości, rozmaicie oszlifowanymi, niektórymi oprawionymi, innymi w stanie naturalnym. Rufus usłyszał szepty „skarbiec Lewiatana" i gwałtownie zatrzasnął zamknięcie. Od samego patrzenia na taką ilość blasku, piękna, błękitu – jego oczy, same jasnoniebieskie, odbijające się w milionach ścianek, załamujące na krawędziach – robiło mu dziwnie słabo. Nie potrzebował jeszcze wiedzy ani legendy, przydającej podarunkowi dodatkowego ciężaru.

Klasztor był pełen cennych przedmiotów, ta skrzynia stanowiła ledwie ułamek wartości zgromadzonych tam dzieł sztuki, zabytków, manuskryptów, dewocjonaliów, relikwii i kosztowności. Ale to ona była „skarbcem Lewiatana", bóstwa opiekuńczego Wutai, symbolizowanego właśnie przez szafiry – prezydentowicz odczuwał cały ogrom implikacji gestu Demona Wojny (gestu właśnie wojskowego, funkcji, nie bliskiego człowieka, co wzmocniło dyskomfort kilkunastolatka). „Odczuwał", bo wolał nie myśleć.

Rozważania wytrąciłyby go z bezpiecznego stanu gniewu, po pierwsze. Po drugie, mogły wieść do bardzo, bardzo niebezpiecznych wniosków.

Do przesyłki, poza ogólnikowym wskazaniem adresata i powodu – „Shinra młodszy, wyrazy szacunku w dniu urodzin" – nie dołączono żadnego listu, ale nadal wypadało odpisać z podziękowaniami. Zwłaszcza, jeśli pragnęło się zemsty. Albo ujścia nagromadzonych emocji.

Wysłał więc list. Bardzo uprzejmy, bardzo, bardzo zgodny z zasadami, bardzo, bardzo, bardzo oficjalny. Dziękował w nim i przepraszał, bo odmawiał przyjęcia. Dopiero w postscriptum wiadomość nabierała bardziej osobistego, złośliwego charakteru. „Jestem jeszcze dzieckiem (chociaż rozumiem, iż mogło to umknąć uwadze człowieka zajętego ważną misją, tak odległego od spraw Midgaru) i nie zrobiłem nic, by zasłużyć na tak wspaniały, drogocenny podarek" pióro sunęło po papierze, kropka postawiona ciut za mocno, rozlana po papierze odrobinkę za szeroko. „Jakkolwiek pragnąłbym go przyjąć" atrament wsiąkał szybko, mała hipnoza „nie czuję się godzien. Byłoby, jak mniemam, dyshonorem dla nas obu" kłykcie może zbyt białe, spokojne ruchy dłoni „gdybym to uczynił, skoro żołnierze umierają na polu chwały, w imię lepszej przyszłości" skrzywienie warg „a ja świętuję w Midgarze" gdzie ciebie nie ma, znów kropka, teraz już prawie kleks. „Poinformowano mnie, że komandor Rhapsodos także brał udział w bitwie i ośmielam się sądzić, że skarby owego klasztoru bardziej należą się jemu albo innym bohaterskim oficerom niż mnie. Te szafiry, przepiękne, oślepiające w słońcu, przypominają przecież oczy SOLDIERów".

Nigdy nie będę żołnierzem, nigdy nie zrozumiem, nie będę wart, nie zdobędę tego blasku – tego nie napisał; rychło zaczął udawać przed sobą, że tak pełne żalu, prawie proszące słowa nawet nie przemknęły mu przez głowę.

Odpowiedź nie nadchodziła przez kilka tygodni, ale spodziewał się tego. Podbój Wutai wkraczał w decydującą fazę, armia korporacji zbliżała się do jednej z największych miejscowości, dawnej stolicy, opanowanej już kiedyś, a teraz buntującej się ponownie – mieszkańcy wycięli w pień pozostawiony na miejscu garnizon. Rufus nie sądził, by dostał jakąkolwiek korespondencję od Sephirotha przed zdobyciem miasta.

Nadchodziły za to coraz dokładniejsze raporty dotyczące ataku na klasztor. Wstępna inwentaryzacja zgromadzonych tam dóbr oraz kolejne dodatki, rozszerzenia, erraty. Prezydentowicz zastanawiał się, dlaczego Godo nie zarekwirował tak olbrzymiej fortuny na rzecz działań wojennych. Przypuszczał, że główną rolę odgrywał szacunek dla świętego miejsca tudzież równie świętego prawa własności i wolności osobistej. „Przesądy" skwitował w myśli chłopiec.

Opowieści o zdobywaniu twierdzy zawierały plotki, półprawdy, dużo milczenia. Shinra zdołał się jednak dowiedzieć, że straty przy próbach były, jak na operację dowodzoną przez SOLDIER, olbrzymie – co z kolei wywołało wściekłość pozostałych żołnierzy, którzy poprzysięgli zemstę. Histerycznie, a rozpacz wymęczonych wojną maszyn do zabijania zawsze w historii przeradzała się w krwawe, przerażające szaleństwo. Obrońcy nie mieli złudzeń co do losu swojego oraz szukających w klasztorze ochrony cywili z okolicznych wiosek. Nie mógł ich też mieć Demon Wutai.

Liczba uchodźców sięgała ponad dwóch tysięcy, stacjonującego wojska sześciuset ludzi – na trochę więcej niż pięć tysięcy oblegających. Z tych drugich w chwili przybycia posiłków oraz Sephirotha około półtora tysiąca już nie żyło, więc wsparcie, wynoszące niecałe pięćset żołnierzy, nie w pełni pokrywało straty. Morale za to się podniosło, oddziały święcie wierzyły, że Demon Wutai złamie wszelki opór.

Reszta informacji była całkiem nieoficjalna, a jeszcze bardziej niejasna. Rufus zdołał się jednak wkraść w łaski jednego z nielicznych żołnierzy, którzy zdobywali twierdzę i wrócili już do Midgaru – został ranny zbyt ciężko, by pozostać na froncie. Prezydentowicza nie mogłoby to obchodzić mniej, niż obchodziło, nie dbał bowiem o stan wojskowego w ogóle, ale udawał sympatię, by zdobyć wiadomości.

Podobno Sephiroth, zobaczywszy nastroje panujące w obozie, powiedział, że trzy tysiące żyć z klasztoru już jest stracone. Potem spróbował negocjacji, podobno w rozpaczliwej próbie niedopuszczenia do rzezi. Rozmowy skończyły się fiaskiem, ale zarówno Srebrny Szermierz jak Wojownik-Poeta – Genesis Rhapsodos – wyszli (podobno) zachwyceni bogactwem zgromadzonych w samym głównym sanktuarium dzieł sztuki. Podobno obaj obiecali potem oddziałom, że miasto jest ich, przewidując, iż starania o powstrzymanie masakry doprowadzą do spadku zaufania, swarów w obozie, prawdopodobnie nawet walki bratobójczej, a i tak nikogo nie uchronią. Na pewno kategorycznie zastrzegli, że święte miejsce ma pozostać nienaruszone, oficjalnie z powodu znajdujących się tam kosztowności – nieoficjalnie, podobno, z uwagi na te kilkaset osób, które może schroni się w świątyni.

Atak przypuszczono w dwa dni później, wieczorem, żeby w pełni wykorzystać przewagę SOLDIER. Walki trwały kilkanaście godzin, mury padły koło południa, w środku największego upału, duchoty, piekła.

Na pewno, oficjalnie, z raportów mały Shinra wiedział, że w zwycięskim natarciu zginęło prawie sześciuset żołnierzy korporacji. Kilka dni później, gdy emocje ostygły, gdy z przeorem – nowym, poprzedni nie przeżył zdobycia – podpisano umowy, pozostawiono garnizon i zarządzono odpoczynek, niewiele ponad pół tysiąca ludzi z klasztoru było żywych.

Na boku, podobno, z ust swojego „znajomego" Rufus usłyszał opis, i tak bardzo złagodzony, rzezi, w której wymordowano pozostałe dwa tysiące. Dzieci, kobiety, starców. Usłyszał ogólniki o gwałtach, torturach, nieubłaganej, histerycznej uldze i chęci odwetu. Wojskowy, leżąc w szpitalnym łóżku, szeptał coś skwarze, o słońcu, o krwi, o powietrzu tak gęstym, wilgotnym, lepkim, jak woda, czerwona woda, o swoich znajomych, towarzyszach, którzy zginęli wcześniej, przy nieudanych natarciach – ale nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto znajduje ukojenie. Opowiadał też, że część żołnierzy, oszalała od masakry, spróbowała złamać rozkazy: wpaść do głównego sanktuarium. Sephiroth z Genesisem znaleźli się na miejscu w mgnieniu oka, ale to nie powstrzymało kilkunastu, którzy nazwali własnych dowódców zdrajcami i rzucili się na wrota – tylko po to, by zostać posiekanym przez Masamune oraz Rapier. Reszta otrzeźwiała. Dowódca miał wysyczeć, że nie chodzi mu o ludzi w środku, lecz o złamanie umowy, jego zaufania oraz nieusłuchanie komendy.

Ranny był pewien – a prezydentowicz przejął jego pewność – iż wojskowy kłamał, żeby nie zadrażniać sytuacji bardziej. Jak w momencie, kiedy wpadł na niego, idącego płonącym miastem, wśród krzyków, absolutnie spokojnego, gawędzącego z Rhapsodosem, jakiś kilkunastoletni chłopiec i błagał o litość. Demon Wutai mógłby mu ją okazać, to było jego niezbywalne prawo, nawet najbardziej żądni zemsty nie śmieli tego kwestionować. Ten przywilej kaprysu, jak go czasem nazywano, uratował parę osób w dniu zdobycia. Ale akurat nie tego dzieciaka – jakiś SOLDIER dopadł go i roztrzaskał czaszkę gołymi rękami w sekundzie, w której Sephiroth otwierał usta. Zabójca dostał w twarz, opowiadający nawet nie wiedział do końca, od którego z dowódców. Atmosfera natychmiast stężała od napięcia. Genesis rzucił szybko, półżartobliwym tonem, że to za ubrudzenie przełożonego oraz nieprzepisowe zachowanie – tamten nie zasalutował. Zgromadzeni gruchnęli śmiechem. Sytuacja się rozładowała.

Po godzinach słuchania takich historii – a raczej milczenia, przerywanego krótkimi, wyrzucanymi prędko zdaniami – Rufus zaczął czuć ociupinkę poczucia winy. Może nie powinien reagować pochopnie na całą tę sprawę z urodzinami. Sephiroth nie wolał przecież Wutai od niego, tyle było pewne. Nie miał też czasu na długie listy. Zabrał najcenniejszą symbolicznie – może poza świętymi obrazami – rzecz z sanktuarium, którego nienaruszalności bronił wbrew własnym ludziom. Shinra wiedział, ile dla Srebrnego Demona znaczą podkomendni, zazdrościł im tego nieraz, w zakątku duszy, którego istnienie usilnie próbował ignorować. Ta skrzynia z szafirami z sekundy na sekundę nabierała nowych, ciążących chłopcu symboli.

Postanowił więc, z dziecięcą lekkością, zapomnieć o całej sprawie.

Sposób działał przez kilka dni, aż do wieści o kolejnym zwycięstwie, poprzedzającej kolejną przesyłkę od Sephirotha.

Rufus nigdy nie dowiedział się, jak tamtemu udało się ją przemycić przez system zabezpieczeń – dostał te kilka kontenerów właściwie nieoficjalnie, chociaż na lotnisku, od jakiegoś zaufanego żołnierza. Tym razem dołączony był list.

„Moje urażone książątko!

Genesis twierdzi, że Twoje słowa należy interpretować jako dowód przywiązania i żalu, że nie mogłeś mnie zobaczyć. Mówi, że Tobie chodzi o to, iż żadne szafiry nie są warte tyle, ile moja obecność, a wszystko to wyrażasz w tak... oryginalny sposób, bo jesteś rozpuszczonym jedynakiem. Mój książę, w kwestii sposobu myślenia rozpuszczonych jedynaków Rhapsodos jest prawdziwym ekspertem, ufam więc jego diagnozie bezgranicznie.

Nie gniewam się. Dlatego zostaw sobie tę skrzynię, nalegam. Nie, nie zasługujesz na nią, to oczywiste. Na ten typ rzeczy nie zasługuje nikt na świecie, nie można na nie dość zasłużyć. Na prezenty wszakże nie trzeba, prawda, mały mistrzu manier? Te kamyki sprawiały, że myślałem o Twoich oczach, nie SOLDIER. Twoje są ładniejsze, właśnie dlatego, że nie błyszczą – kiedyś zrozumiesz.

Ale dosyłam Ci drugi prezent. Widzisz, w tamtym oblężeniu zginęły cztery tysiące trzysta osiemdziesiąt dwie osoby. Cztery tysiące trzysta osiemdziesiąt dwie osoby straciły życie, żeby ShinRa miała klasztor, Ty swoje szafiry, a ja nie mógł być na Twoich urodzinach (żałuję, mój książę, chociaż wiem, że teraz skrzywiasz pogardliwie wargi). Cztery tysiące trzysta osiemdziesiąt dwoje ludzi, Rufus, to nie jest mało, nawet jeśli z Midgaru, z odległego Midgaru, to tak wygląda.

Genesis uznał, że jestem okrutny, ale będziesz kiedyś wysyłał ludzi na śmierć. Chciałbym – chociaż moje życzenia się nie liczą – żebyś wyobrażał sobie chociaż, co to znaczy, ale nie był sparaliżowany tą wiedzą.

Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji trzynastych urodzin, Rufusie Shinro.

SOLDIER 1. klasy, Sephiroth".

Prezydentowicz dostał dreszczy, podnosząc wieko (znaczy, wciskając przycisk na wielkim kontenerze i pozwalając, by system powoli uchylił drzwi). Spodziewał się czegoś bolesnego, złośliwego nawet, ale na pewno nie – cofnął się odruchowo. Nagły skręt żołądka, zaschłe, zaciśnięte gardło.

Pudło było zamrażarką, pełną odciętych ludzkich dłoni. Chłopiec nie musiał sprawdzać, żeby wiedzieć, ile ich jest we wszystkich pojemnikach. Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, stłumił nudności – albo chęć płaczu – i spróbował się przyjrzeć. Po chwili zaczął dostrzegać różnice. Odcień skóry, linie, bruzdy, blizny, zgrubienia. Ludzie zamiast oddziałów, człowiek zamiast ludzi.

Obejrzał wszystkie, ponad cztery tysiące. Nie bardzo uważnie, szybko zaczęły mu się zacierać, jednak obejrzał, czując jak początkowe przerażenie czy obrzydzenie zastępuje prawie kontemplacyjna monotonia. Metodyczne przerzucanie makabry i równie metodyczna próba zrozumienia. Mała hipnoza. Czy był coś winien tym, którzy za niego zginęli, coś więcej niż żołd? Szacunek? Pewne, chłodne rządy, najlepsze z możliwych decyzje, nieskażone emocjami, etyką, przywiązaniem?

Kiedy wreszcie skończył, polecił przysłanym SOLDIERom spalić ładunek – jego ojciec wpadłby w furię, gdyby się dowiedział. Ogień w wielkich przemysłowych niszczarkach śmieci wprawiał w kolejny trans, chłopiec myślał, że to rodzaj ukradkowego, potajemnego pogrzebu, że okaleczenie tylu zwłok było ceną jego lekcji, konsekwencją jego zachowania. Znów zaschło mu w gardle, od zbyt intensywnego patrzenia piekły oczy. Już dawno nie czuł tak bardzo wyraźnie, jak bardzo ma dopiero trzynaście lat, jak bardzo jest dzieckiem, zaplątanym w sprawy dorosłych – chociaż nie przyznał tego przed sobą, przecież jego pragnieniem było więcej władzy. Przyznał za to, że był niewdzięczny wobec najemnika. Oraz wobec zmarłych. Nie z wyrachowania, nie z powodu polityki lub intryg, co byłoby dopuszczalne, lecz zwykłej infantylności.

List spalił własnoręcznie, u siebie w łazience. Papier błyskawicznie czerniał, kruszył się, wirując spadał na dno umywalki. Rufus trzymał go dotąd, aż mu poparzył palce.


	7. I, że się muszą kochać nienawiścią

Z ręką na sercu: to jest fluff (prawda?). Napisałam to jako fluff, bo obaj bohaterowie są szczęśliwi. Znajomi postanowili takie rzeczy nazywać "twisted fluff" i w porządku. Nazwa mi się podoba.

A. Tortury występują, co prawda tylko wzmiankowe, zawsze jednak występują. W dużej ilości wzmianek.

Tak, nie ma w poprawnej, ogólnej polszczyźnie czasownika „rezać". ALE uwielbiam ten czasownik. Pewnie dlatego, że nie mam ani nie miałam rodziny na Kresach.

* * *

**I, że się muszą kochać nienawiścią**

* * *

Sephiroth nie bywał ostatnio w Midgarze często, wutajska misja pokojowa trwała w najlepsze i domagała się jego obecności. Obecnie miał wszakże kilkutygodniową przerwę, którą spędził głównie na ćwiczeniach, spotkaniach z nowymi rekrutami, objazdowych pogadankach propagandowych, braniu udziału w paradach, galach oraz wręczeniach orderów, a także udzielaniu wywiadów, przy czym to ostatnie uważał za torturę.

Zdążył już odznaczyć się na polu bitwy, błyskawicznie awansować i zostać okrzykniętym przez wydziały okołopropagandowe najbardziej fotogeniczną maszyną do zabijania roku. Przynajmniej tak podsumował w odpowiedzi na „Jak leci?" pewnego dwunastolatka o błękitnych oczach, blond włosach i twarzy anioła.

Rzeczony chłopiec, Rufus, syn urzędującego prezydenta, „książę Midgaru", według prasy, „półdiablę, półdemon" według pracowników korporacji, obrócił się na łóżku, leniwie, rozmyślając nad odpowiedzą. Dochodziła trzecia nad ranem, powinien spać, ale jego ojciec urządzał tego wieczora bankiet; poza tym, skoro Sephiroth był w mieście, mały Shinra kategorycznie odmawiał zasypiania bez niego. Od czasu, kiedy kilka lat temu wpadli na siebie gdzieś w wieżowcu i żołnierz, z powodów, których w firmie wolano nie dociekać, zajął się dzieckiem, wyglądało na to, że są z sobą głęboko związani. Albo tylko bawiło ich sprawianie takiego wrażenia.

— Eva mówiła mi ostatnio, że w jakimś kobiecym magazynie ogłoszono ranking najprzystojniejszych psychopatów i sadystów — rzucił prezydentowicz, zwrócony teraz twarzą do SOLDIERa. — Pani Anna z PR twierdziła, że jakaś grupa pacyfistów chciała zgłosić ciebie, ale nie pozwoliliśmy im na to. Na pewno byś wygrał, chodziło tylko o kategorię — ziewnął lekko. Nie był bardzo zmęczony, uciął sobie drzemkę po południu.

Sephiroth odwrócił się od okna, posłał kilkunastolatkowi najłagodniejszy ze swoich uśmiechów, przysiadł na brzegu wielkiego łóżka. Mogłoby pomieścić z cztery dorosłe osoby i mężczyzna nie raz myślał, że spanie na nim musi budzić poczucie samotności, nigdy jednak nie próbował spytać. Sprawiłby chłopcu przykrość, a usłyszał wyćwiczone „nie" w odpowiedzi.

— Eva Avis, twoja... koleżanka, tak?

Miał ochotę pogłaskać Rufusa po włosach, ale nie wiedział, czy może, nigdy za dobrze nie rozumiał zasad bliskości. Zresztą, żaden z nich nie był przyzwyczajony do dotyku. Shinra machnął ręką ni to lekceważąco, ni to ze znużeniem.

— Tak, tak. Ale to tylko córka Avisów, właścicieli przedsiębiorstwa budowlanego. Oni są partnerami korporacji. Muszę „wchodzić w interakcje socjalne" z Evą. Z masą ludzi mam się bawić, znać, przyjaźnić — westchnął ciężko, co brzmiało komicznie; dziecko naśladujące dorosłych. — Wcale tego nie lubię. Ale wiem, że muszę — dorzucił szybko celem uniknięcia kazania.

Żołnierz zawahał się przez sekundę, szukając w pamięci czegoś, co mogłoby stanowić właściwą odpowiedź.

— Ludzie są chyba dość przydatni — zauważył w końcu.

— Ludzie są głupi — odpowiedział prezydentowicz z arogancją, która była i pozostała na zawsze jego cechą charakterystyczną — i naiwni. Łatwo nimi rządzić. Ale są użyteczni, tak. I dobrze się bawię, namawiając ich, by robili to, co chcę. Mnie nudzą te wszystkie dzieci — jego głos zabrzmiał pogardliwie; SOLDIER nie zdołał stłumić małego, czułego uśmiechu — bo nic nie znaczą. Rety, one są dopiero durne — przewrócił oczami. — Wolę, kiedy pozwalają mi siedzieć z dorosłymi. Oni mają władzę i z nimi mam o czym porozmawiać.

Sephiroth powstrzymał śmiech, jednak nie rozbawienie w tonie:

— Rozumiem... ale te dzieci dorosną i będą rządzić tymi firmami. Nie sądzisz, że lepiej mieć z nimi dobre kontakty od samego początku?

Chłopiec zamrugał szybko.

— Nie pomyślałem o tym — przyznał.

— Krótkowzroczność to cecha młodości.

Rufus spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, niepewny, czy ostatnia uwaga miała być pocieszeniem, czy drwiną.

— A skoro o młodości mowa — ciągnął SOLDIER — to czy ktoś przypadkiem nie powinien kłaść się spać?

Mały dziedzic otworzył szeroko swoje błękitne oczęta.

— Spać? — mruknął. — Tak po prostu? Opowiedz mi coś.

— Jest po trzeciej...

— …to chociaż zaśpiewaj kołysankę. Skoro jestem taki młody, to chyba możesz? — zakończył dwunastolatek tryumfalnie.

Dorosły westchnął.

— Jesteś bezwzględnym i okrutnym stworzeniem.

— Jestem księciem Midgaru — zareplikował zupełnie poważnie chłopiec — a któregoś dnia będę prezydentem ShinRy.

Gdyby najemnik był normalnym człowiekiem, przeszłyby go ciarki. Ponieważ jednak całe swoje życie spędził w laboratoriach albo na treningach wojskowych, a wieku lat piętnastu został wysłany na wojnę, oznajmił tylko ze szczerą pogodą:

— I, jako przyszły prezydent, musisz się nauczyć wstawać wcześniej – idź spać. Miłych snów. Nie musisz się niczego bać, skoro tu jestem. SOLDIER pierwszej klasy, Sephiroth, melduje rozpoczęcie misji uśpienia księcia Midgaru oraz gotowość czuwania nad jego snem! — Zasalutował żartobliwie.

Rufus wtulił się w niego nagle, ale także uśmiechnięty, nie przestraszony.

— Będziesz moim generałem, marszałkiem, moim dowódcą armii – wyszeptał radośnie – i będziesz mnie bronił przed wszystkimi, wszystkim, przed całym światem...

Mężczyzna pogłaskał go po włosach, teraz już pewien, że może. Słowa dziecka były początkiem ich małego rytuału na dobranoc, z czasów jeszcze przed wojną – skoro dwunastolatek chciał go wskrzesić, nie zamierzał odmawiać.

— ...wszechświatem, jeśli będzie trzeba — zapewnił solennie. — Przed potworami, wutajczykami, anarchistami, alterglobalistami, pacyfistami, komunistami, buntownikami wszelkiej innej maści, przed Cetra, o ile jeszcze istnieją...

— ...podobno tylko jedna — wtrącił szybko prezydentowicz — ale niegroźna.

— …przed klęskami naturalnymi, słońcem, niebem, morzami, rzekami, całą planetą, układem, przed galaktykami i gromadami. Starłbym je na proszek, gdyby spróbowały cię skrzywdzić.

— A ludzi... — wymsknęło się chłopcu.

— ...złapalibyśmy, znaleźli rodziny i wyrezali w pień rodzinne miasta — głos Sephirotha był łagodnym, ciepłym szmerem, takim, jakim od wieków usypiano dzieci w każdej części świata. — Torturowalibyśmy potem ich, rodziny, przyjaciół i przygodnych znajomych.

— Ja-ak? — Rufus zaczynał powoli odpływać.

— W każdy możliwy sposób. Połamalibyśmy im kończyny, żebra, wyłamalibyśmy, zmiażdżylibyśmy stawy, wyłupilibyśmy albo wypalili, kwasem czy ogniem, oczy, wyrwalibyśmy paznokcie...

— ...i wszystkie włosy z głowy! — dorzucił Shinra.

— I język, i zęby, i wszystko, co tylko byś zechciał. Skorzystalibyśmy z deprawacji sensorycznej, pozbawili wzroku, słuchu, czucia, zamknęli w karcerze albo nawet pudełku. Nie pozwolilibyśmy spać, głodzilibyśmy, zmuszali do wielogodzinnych ćwiczeń fizycznych, stania albo klęczenia przez całe dni. Pobiłoby się ich, skopało i cięło nożami, setki nacięć, żadne nie śmiertelne. Odcięlibyśmy im nosy, uszy, palce, wargi, rozcięlibyśmy usta. Wstrzyknęlibyśmy narkotyki i mako. I tyle, tyle innych... junoński bucik, podciąganie, pławienie, przypalanie, zgniatanie, wystawianie na zimno, wlewanie wody – nie, lepiej nieczystości – do gardła, podtapianie, oparzenia, biczowanie, krzyżowanie, wbijanie gwoździ pod paznokcie, skalpowanie, wiązanie, długotrwale wystawienie na słońce, rażenie prądem.

Urwał na chwilę, sprawdzając, czy prezydentowicz zasnął – już prawie, ale jeszcze otworzył zmęczone powieki i spojrzał wyczekująco, więc mężczyzna podjął.

— Rwanie chocobo, rozszarpanie na sztuki, ukamienowanie, pogrzebanie żywcem, wbicie na pal, przebicia, najlepiej możliwie tępym, grubym przedmiotem. Oblanie wrzącym olejem albo kwasem. Topienie w ropie naftowej. Oddanie w ręce Hoja, wiwisekcje, celowe zakażenia. Obdarcie ze skóry. Napiętnowanie. Ciągnięcie za pojazdem, dodatkowo wśród spalin, tuż obok turbin najlepiej, żeby była szansa na wciągnięcie – albo pod silnikiem, wtedy można poparzyć. Przeciągnięciem pod kilem. Krępowanie, na rożne sposoby. Usmażenie żywcem. Stały hałas. Migoczące światła. Odcięcie dopływu krwi do tkanek. Podduszenia. Zmuszanie do zjadania własnych palców, uszu, czego byśmy tam nie obcięli. Albo śmieci. Wyrwanie organów. Miażdżenia, pęknięcia, uszkodzenia organów wewnętrznych. Wylizywanie butów. Pozostawienie nago. Krzyk. Uszkodzenia kręgosłupa, odleżyny. Poniżenie. Pozorowane egzekucje. Szarpanie ciała kleszczami. Puszczenie zwierząt, żeby zjadły od wewnątrz. Pozostawienie na pastwę owadów. Odwodnienie. Zagłodzenie. Wieszanie do w góry nogami, inne zaburzenia błędnika, kręcenie. Łaskotki. Gwałty. Kastracja. Śpisz, Rufus?

Tym razem chłopiec nie odpowiedział. Oddychał spokojnie, równo, głęboko. Sephiroth uśmiechnął się wpół do niego, wpół do siebie i wyszedł, na progu obracając się raz jeszcze, długą chwilę patrząc na śpiące dziecko, maleńką figurkę w morzu białej pościeli. Było dziwnie tkliwie, coś ścisnęło mu serce – jego książę, jego stworzonko, jego jedyny chłopiec, ich podobne, utylitarne dzieciństwa, biel, zawsze biel naokoło, jego książę – ale poszedł do siebie, potrząsnąwszy tylko głową.

* * *

**Varia końcowe**: tytuł jest, oczywiście, z wieszcza. Tego polsko-litewsko-żydowsko-białoruskiego (znać, że wielki poeta, kiedy się o niego tyle narodów bije). Adasia, 'naczy.

**Do - w stambuch**

Ku różnym stronom ściągnęliśmy dłonie,  
W różnych mieszkały światach nasze myśli,  
Oczy ku różnej wyglądały stronie -  
Jakże, o luba, ku sobieśmy przyszli?  
Jak gwiazdy równe wielkością i kształtem,  
Do przeciwnego wyrzucone biegu,  
Kiedy je niebo jednostajnym gwałtem  
Wiecznie odtrąca od każdego brzegu,  
Wieczni wygnańce z powszechnego świata,  
Jestże to dla nich szkodą czy korzyścią,  
Że wstręt ku wszystkim znowu je pobrata,  
I że się muszą kochać - nienawiścią?


	8. Fluff

Próbowałam to kiedyś, w jakimś lingwistycznym szale, tłumaczyć na angielski, dzięki czemu wiem przynajmniej co jest głównym chwytem tego drabble'a. Pierwsze, długaśne zdanie (nieprzekładalne) i zdrobnienia (nieprzekładalne do bólu).

* * *

**Fluff**

* * *

Rufus, ze swoimi dworakami, dbającymi o odpowiedni przebieg jego edukacji, zdrowie, by pierwsze pieniądze zarobił na giełdzie (przez podstawionych życzliwie ludzi) nim ukończył dziesięć lat, by spełniał parametry; Rufus ze swoim delikatnymi stawami, błękitnym spojrzeniem, miękkim, gładziutkimi łapkami; Rufus, ze swoją bezwzględnie wyznaczoną przyszłością, przypominał Sephirotowi króliki doświadczalne, które najemnik widywał w dzieciństwie.

Profesorowie pozwalali mu bawić się ze zwierzątkami laboratoryjnymi, przyszły SOLDIER urządzał więc wyścigi, uczył sztuczek, karmił, mył klatki, tulił i pocieszał po eksperymentach, przemywał rany, gładził wygolone stworzonka, a później patrzył, jak je usypiają.

Kiedy więc znalazł małego, ciepłego Shinrę do troszczenia się, chronienia, zabawy, zaczął odliczać.


	9. Malusieńkie

**Malusieńkie**

* * *

Sephiroth nie znał dobrze żony prezydenta, ale widział ją parę razy. Uprzejma, piękna, głos jak aksamit, drogie perfumy, miękkie dłonie. Jak wszystkie matki była tkliwa, czuła na kaprysy maluchów – więc dawała cukierki przyszłemu bóstwu in spe przy każdej wizytacji, chwaliła obrazki wywieszone na korkowej tablicy, raz, gdy wpadła na ścigających dzieciaka badaczy, kazała im pozwolić „chłopcu się jeszcze trochę wyszaleć, przecież sczeźnie w tych laboratoriach". Jak wszyscy decydenci ShinRy była trzeźwa, skupiona na budowaniu: Midgaru, lepszej przyszłości dla swojego dziecka, nowego świata – więc nigdy nie złożyła wniosku o zaprzestanie eksperymentów lub zmniejszenie liczby testów przeprowadzanych na rezultacie „projektu S".

Nie dożyła ani zbudowania lśniącego miasta, ani czytania elementarza ze swoim synem, ani ostatecznej wersji raju, ociupinkę za bardzo przypominającej piekło, ani „nowego świata", który nastał niedługo potem, a jeszcze rychlej okazał się starym.

Sephiroth na jej pogrzebie po raz pierwszy zobaczył Rufusa.

Prezydent, mąż – wdowiec – ojciec, ukrywał twarz w dłoniach, czasem dyskretnie podnosząc chusteczkę do zaczerwienionych, opuchniętych powiek. Żadnej z licznych kochanek przy nim nie było. Twarz osieroconego chłopca nie wyrażała za to nic, może poza skonfundowaną niepewnością, jakby nie wiedział do końca w jaki sposób poprawnie zareagować i ta myśl go niepokoiła. Poza tym przypominał maskę, kartkę raz po raz wypełnianą jakimś zestandaryzowanym obrazkiem, symulującym uczucie. Obiekt „S" zanotował to, jako interesujące, gdzieś w zakątku pamięci, lecz najbardziej uderzyła go myśl, że odtąd mały Shinra jest, jak on sam, bez mamy.

Zabawne; o ile fakt własnego sieroctwa zawsze był dla Sephirotha właśnie faktem, oczywistością, czymś niemal normalnym, co nie wywołuje żadnej reakcji emocjonalnej, o tyle uświadomienie sobie pozycji tego drugiego dziecka spowodowało wewnętrzny zamęt, którego nie umiał nazwać, który zaś nie pozwolił mu zasnąć tej nocy, a przez następne kilka tygodni kazał rozważać kwestie, jakim dotąd Obiekt „S" nigdy nie poświęcał uwagi. Jak wyglądała jego matka? Czy też była ładna, ciepła, zostawiała za sobą ogon zapachu na każdej dotkniętej rzeczy? Czy też się często uśmiechała? Czy też pozwalałaby mu na dłuższą zabawę, gdyby poprosił? Czy też dawałaby mu słodycze, czy mówiłaby, jak wujkowie profesorowie, że są niezdrowe? Czy w takim razie prezydentowa w ogóle dawała swojemu synowi cukierki?

Te wyobrażenia, nieujawnione nikomu, szybko przygasły, zastąpione przez poprzednią indyferencję. Zapamiętał z nich tyle, iż Rufus może mieć interesujące informacje, więc jest wart zbadania. Przynajmniej tak wytłumaczył sobie swoje późniejsze o miesiące zachowanie, gdy wpadł na prezydenckiego synka skulonego w niewykończonej części budynku i, zamiast natychmiast odprowadzić, zaproponował ukrycie u siebie w pokoju. Dostał za to burę, potem jednak psychologowie czuwający nad chłopcem od śmierci matki uznali, że spotkanie poprawiło jego stan psychiczny, dziecięca znajomość uzyskała więc oficjalną aprobatę.

Sephiroth nie pytał o zmarłą, był na to za dobrze wychowany, mały Shinra praktycznie nigdy zaś o niej nie mówił, toteż koniec końców – nastolatek, SOLDIER, bohater, demon, buntownik, zbrodniarz, niedoszły bóg – nigdy nie dowiedział się, jaką politykę prowadziła prezydentowa w kwestii cukierków. Ale poznał swoją matkę, odkrywając, że także pozostawiała ślad na każdej rzeczy, była piękna, miała cudowny, kojący głos, umiała zażegnać troski oraz zrobiłaby wszystko dla szczęścia syna.

Zabawne; w oczach dzieci mamy są zawsze takie same, prawda?


	10. Bal

**Bal**

* * *

Przyjęcia w ShinRze zawsze były wystawne, bardzo dekadencie – elity miasta wiedziały, że każde nieostrożne słowo może kosztować życie, więc wykorzystywały każdą okazję, by się bawić. Dzisiejsze nie było wyjątkiem. Biznesmeni, marionetkowi politycy, ich partnerzy, dzieci, kochanki pili, tańczyli, ćpali, współżyli po kątach, uprawiali hazard.

Rufus, prezydentowicz, grał w jedną z normalnie głupszych, a w tych warunkach nabierających przyjemnie ryzykownego posmaku, towarzyskich rozrywek: pytanie – odpowiedź. Pytanie do wybranej osoby, odpowiedź z uzasadnieniem. Większość oczywiście skłamana od początku od końca, ale z samych pytań i reakcji nań można było niekiedy sporo wywnioskować.

Shinra młodszy ostatnio lubił urządzać popisy. Brał udział w skomplikowanej wewnętrznej rozgrywce korporacyjnej, jednej z tych, które sam wcześniej przyszykował. Młodzieńcza – dziecięca, miał dopiero trzynaście lat – arogancja, potrzeba uwagi, takie tam głupoty. Poza tym: nienawiść do swojego ojca, chęć wykończenia go przy pierwszej możliwej okazji, planowane zamachy. Coś wynikające z czegoś, ale kto wie, co pierwsze?

Sephiroth krążył po sali, jak zawsze w trakcie tego typu imprez raczej obojętny – większość sali dostawała na jego widok palpitacji serca i tak, niezależnie od tego, co robił. Rufus, dla którego znajomość ze Srebrnym Demona oznaczała od jakiegoś czasu kolejną okazję do odstawiania przedstawień, chwycił go za rękę, gdy tamten przechodził obok, przyciągnął do siebie, po czym pocałował, bardzo długo, bardzo teatralnie.

Siedzący przy jego stoliku jęknęli wewnętrznie, częściowo z zazdrości, częściowo z oburzenia – ostatecznie, tak ostentacyjne okazywanie czułości, w ogóle jakiekolwiek okazywanie czułości jest rzeczą szalenie ordynarną.

— Twoja kolej na pytanie, Rufus — stwierdziła chichocząc córka jednego z największych przedsiębiorców budowlanych.

— Och — prezydentowicz przeciągał leniwie sylaby — tak. Tak. Co by tu... — Nie zdjął ramion z szyi wojskowego. — Sephiroth, gdybym cię poprosił, zabiłbyś dla mnie dowolną z osób w tym pokoju, prawda?

Większość grających zaczęła się lekko, nerwowo śmiać – ot, żart chłopca, znanego z bezwzględności, powszechnie podejrzewanego o jakiś rodzaj psychopatii. Dopiero po paru sekundach wszyscy pojęli to, co paru znudzonych szpiegów, jak zawsze krążących wokół małego Shinry, zauważyło od razu.

W pokoju znajdował się także obecny prezydent. Nastolatek de facto sugerował pucz. Napięcie natychmiast wzrosło.

SOLDIER uniósł lekko srebrne brwi, ucałował dzieciaka we włosy.

— Mój książę... Nie — odpowiedział łagodnie, nie podnosząc ust znad blond kosmyków.

Jeden z agentów postanowił najwyraźniej dokuczyć blond księciu bardziej, ostatecznie upokorzyć, bo indagował dalej:

— Należy się jeszcze uzasadnienie, SOLDIERze pierwszej klasy. Jedna osoba wystarczy, oczywiście, nie chcemy wchodzić w poufne sprawy kompanii...

— Jedna osoba, której nie mógłbym zabić z tego pokoju... Jedna... — żołnierz udał zastanowienie. — Czyż to nie oczywiste?

Wstał, zostawiając Rufusa i całą grupę, rzucając tylko lekko na odchodnym:

— Nie mógłbym, na przykład, zabić mojego księcia, nawet gdyby on sam mnie o to poprosił.


	11. Sentymentalizm

**Sentymentalizm**

* * *

Spotkanie z władzami Wutai było dla ShinRy jeszcze jedną okazją do pokazania społeczeństwu potęgi korporacji. Transparenty powiewały na wietrze, ulica lśniły czystością, typowe przygotowania. Oto przyjeżdżali dostojnicy z pokonanego, upokorzonego kraju – warto było wykorzystać okazję, by tym mocniej przywiązać ludność do firmy i wybić jej z głowy wszelkie myśli o buncie.

Poza tym, lepiej, by przyjmowani z drwiącymi honorami urzędnicy także wynieśli wrażenie wspaniałości (tudzież bezwzględności) tworzonego przez mako świata. Ostatecznie, celem wizyty były negocjacje, nawet nie czysto formalne: rząd Wutai nadal miał prawo do podejmowania kilku decyzji, zawsze mógł też mnożyć problemy biurokratyczne. Prezydent wolałby tego uniknąć.

Między innymi dlatego w dyplomatycznych rozmowach miał uczestniczyć Sephiroth. Obecność sławnego żołnierza powinna podziałać jak ostrzeżenie dla wszystkich, którzy chcieliby sprzeciwić się nowemu ładowi.

Obecność Rufusa była z kolei sprawą oczywistą, z punktu widzenia nielicznych analityków politycznych wręcz nudną: nastolatek zasiadał w końcu w radzie kampanii, piastował najwyższe funkcje, widziano w nim przyszłego dziedzica.

O siódmej rano, dobre dwie godziny przed rozpoczęciem obrad, obaj przechadzali się po wewnętrznej palmiarni ShinRy, jednym z miejsc odpoczynku dla tych, którzy ściany biurowca nazywali „domem". Rozmawiali o sprawach błahych – korporacyjne intrygi już dawno nadwątliły ich dziecięcą, szczerszą formę przyjaźni, mimo pokazowej, publicznej serdeczności, tym częściej i teatralniej okazywanej, im bardziej skomplikowane czy wyrachowane stawały się stosunki między mężczyznami.

— Dzisiaj — szepnął prezydentowicz po chwili kontemplującej ciszy (spotkania w miejscach uchodzących za piękne mają tę zaletę, że momenty milczenia przypisuje się zachwytowi) — jest rocznica śmierci mojej mamy.

Żołnierz odruchowo zaczął analizować potencjalne implikacje informacji. Chłopiec wiedział, że rozmówca o dacie pamięta, bo przecież wojskowy pamiętał wszystko; użył słowa czułego, ukazującego go w świetle bezbronnego, osieroconego dziecka; wspomniał o tym w chwili, kiedy akurat naokoło nie było świadków, w miejscu, które uchodziło za jedno z wolnych od podsłuchu; opowiadał o fakcie prywatnym – oznaka zażyłości; grał na emocjach wreszcie.

Rufus coś planował. Coś, do czego potrzebował Sephirotha.

Najemnik miał przez moment ochotę po prostu przytulić nastolatka (albo nim potrząsnąć – nigdy nie był pewien), by potem zapytać, bardzo serio, co tamten kombinuje. Niewykluczone, pomyślał, że w jakimś mitycznym czasie przeszłym, krainie dzieciństwa, która chyba nie istniała, ale to przecież nie przeszkadzało do niej wracać, nawet by tak zrobił. „Mój książę, nieważne, co knujesz – przestań. To się źle skończy. Powiedz, o co chodzi, znajdę rozwiązanie, nie ma nic, czego bym nie mógł".

— Mój książę – pamiętam, oczywiście. Oficjalne uroczystości zostały przełożone na weekend, prawda? Twój ojciec pragnie móc poświecić całą swoją uwagę, czas i...

— Stary — przerwał mu lekceważącym tonem Shinra — nie chce zawracać sobie głowy w trakcie ważnej wizyty. Ostatecznie, cztery dni, co to za różnica, zmarłym w ogóle nic nie robi różnicy, trzeba z żywymi naprzód iść, takie tam. Do przodu! Do przodu! – to jest krakanie kruka korporacji.

To nie było nic wielkiego, typowy dla prezydentowicza pełen wisielczego humoru przytyk w stosunku do znienawidzonego rodzica, ale SOLDIER poczuł zaniepokojenie. Bardzo niebezpieczne intrygi snuł chłopiec, skoro musiał szantażować swoją melancholią, poczuciem zagubienia.

„Twój ojciec cię kocha, wiesz? Niezależnie od tego, co robisz, co myślisz, jak bardzo go nie znosisz, twój ojciec cię kocha, to widać. Chyba ty też go nawet kochasz. Nie zrób nic głupiego, by temu zaprzeczyć, nic durniejszego niż dotychczas".

— Prezydent — zaczął żołnierz i umilkł na sekundy, nie do końca wiedząc, co powiedzieć — jest bardzo przejęty uroczystością. Nie dba o pieniądze. Ceremonia z pewnością będzie piękna. Widziałem harmonogram, wstępne plany.

— Nie dba o pieniądze? Stary? Przy tej forsie, którą posiada, to chyba raczej minimum szacunku, jaki powinien okazać swojej zmarłej żonie?

„Nie zawarł ponownego małżeństwa, nawet o tym nie wspominał, choć przy jego pozycji to byłoby naturalne...".

— Zresztą — Rufus kontynuował, odgarnąwszy włosy z czoła nonszalanckim gestem — chodzi mu tylko o pokazanie świetności firmy, nie o mamę.

„Mamę", znowu. Nie „matkę" czy „pamięć", czy którąkolwiek z oschlejszych, zwyklejszych dla nastolatka kombinacji. Wojskowy zaczynał mieć naprawdę złe przeczucia. Owszem, wierzył w szczerość synowskich uczuć, z autopsji wiedział, jak wielką tęsknotę oznacza sieroctwo – nie ufał jednak nagłemu okazaniu emocji. O Shinrze mawiano, że nigdy nie płakał i ta plotka doskonale oddawała istotę jego charakteru. Musiał coś zyskiwać na ujawnieniu słabości.

Musiał też sobie wmówić, że jest nieprawdziwa, by nie czuć zagrożenia. Co w danym kontekście oznaczało kłopoty – dla dziecka może i psychiczne, ale dla dorosłego głównie polityczne.

Sephiroth lubił chłopca, był do niego nawet przywiązany, naprawdę. Patrzył na jego dorastanie, bawił, tulił, uśmierzał lęki, niegdyś. Miał wszakże również własne plany, sojusze, wrogów, intrygami powiększał swoją władzę. Mały dziedzic odkrywał niepoślednią rolę w tych kalkulacjach – jako dziedzic na najwyższych stanowiskach właśnie, nie ścigany przestępca, buntownik, więzień czy marionetka.

Najemnik przyzwyczaił się i pogodził z koniecznością tracenia przyjaciół. Lecz ostatnio poświęcono już – poświęcił – niemal wszystkich. Prezydentowicz, jeśli przy tej różnicy wieku mógł go nazywać „przyjacielem", był ostatni. Poza tym, Genesis, Angeal, Lazard: oni wszyscy mieli chociaż iluzję wyboru. Byli, formalnie przynajmniej, dorośli. Walczyli z SOLDIERem w jednych bitwach, ufał im, kochał w pewien sposób, ale żadnego z nich nie okręcał wokół siebie na powitanie, z żadnym nie grał w memory ani nie czytał książek na dobranoc.

„Rufus, mój mały, malutki – twój ojciec dałby ci to, czymkolwiek jest, gdybyś poprosił, gdybyś miał cierpliwość do rozmów, trochę wyrozumiałości – twój ojciec cię kocha, wiem na pewno – bo mnie nikt nigdy – o czym ja myślę, prezydent nie jest w stanie – mój książę też nie".

— Chcę pójść do jej kaplicy — oznajmił Shinra. Sprawiał wrażenie zapatrzonego w jedną z tropikalnych roślin, mówił tonem lekkiej pogawędki, ale żołnierz wyczuł napięcie. — W przerwie między negocjacjami... tej popołudniowej — nieco przesadnie leniwy głos, zbyt manieryczne machnięcie dłonią. — Potowarzyszysz mi? Proszę?

Zapytany dosłownie zobaczył w myślach scenę, którą tamten reżyserował. Głośna, teatralnie modulowana kwestia „Idę na grób mojej matki, bo dzisiaj jest rocznica... Pójdziesz ze mną, Sephiroth?". Potem wspólne wyjście, popis kontroli, czytelny sygnał, kogo popierał, po czyjej stronie stanąłby Rzeźnik Wutai w razie ewentualnego konfliktu wewnętrznego.

Pokaz, nie pierwszy i nie ostatni. Jednak mieszając w to wszystko zagranicznych oficjeli, przechodząc na nowy poziom ostentacji, nastolatek podnosił stawkę. Wojskowy mógł sobie trudu wyobrazić takie zaaranżowanie całej sytuacji, by trąciła ona groźbą puczu.

— Rufus – możemy pójść wieczorem — zaproponował, a potem spróbował przemówić dzieciakowi do rozsądku. — Rozmowy są ważne, mógłbyś zawrzeć znajomości, wywrzeć korzystne wrażenie. Gdyby wutajscy dostojnicy uznali cię za partnera, twoja pozycja w firmie...

Sephiroth urwał w pół zdania, zaskoczony, bo chłopiec odwrócił się nagle, objął mężczyznę za szyję, zanurzając twarz w jego włosach, tuż przy uchu.

— Wutajscy dostojnicy nie traktują mnie poważnie. Ani trochę. Sprawdziłem — wyszeptał, ściszając głos przy ostatnim słowie tak bardzo, że przypominał szmer.

Najemnik wychwycenie czasownika zawdzięczał tylko słuchowi ulepszonemu mako. Zamarł na sekundę. „Sprawdzić" takie rzeczy można było tylko w jeden sposób, składając propozycję – a takie działania podpadałyby pod zdradę. Pytanie tylko, jak wielką. „Rufus, w imię wszystkich potęg, co żeś narobił?".

— Pro-oszę — dorzucił głośno prezydentowicz, raczej na użytek ewentualnego podsłuchu niż przekonania rozmówcy.

Ten tymczasem gorączkowo rozważał sytuację. Wyznanie Shinry dowodziło zaufania w świecie tak dwulicowym jak ten korporacyjny wręcz szalonego; z całą pewnością było niebezpieczne dla nich obu. Z drugiej strony wojskowy nie miał za wielu możliwości manewru: jeden wyraz, jakby nie znaczący, to za mało, by wysunąć oskarżenie wprost. Pójście do turków nie wchodziło w rachubę, nie tylko ze względu na konkurencję między nimi a SOLDIER – w przypadku demaskacji dziedzic utraciłby swoją pozycję, co zburzyłoby niemal wszystkie plany polityczne żołnierza. Nie musiał co prawda obawiać się, że jemu samemu zarzucono by nielojalność, nikt nie śmiał kwestionować wierności Miecza Kompanii, ale sytuacja byłaby niewątpliwie niewygodna, zwłaszcza, iż Sephiroth nie przypuszczał, by oddalenie Rufusa trwało dłużej niż kilka lat. Lazard przepadł, firmę musiał więc w przyszłości przejąć młodszy syn.

Robienie sobie z niego wroga byłoby nierozsądne. Do tego dochodziła kwestia osobistych sympatii...

Nastolatek uznał milczenie za odmowę, spróbował więc ponownie:

— Och, proszę, nie mógłbyś – zawsze mnie rozumiałeś, tylko ty, nikt więcej, nikt tak dobrze, zawsze – myślałem, że – że może – teraz też – tęsknię za nią – byłem mały, to prawie tak, jakbym jej niemal wcale nie poznał — zakończył łagodnie, cichuteńko.

„Umiesz grać poniżej pasa, prawda, mój książę? Aż tak ci zależy – bahamucia krew, to twoja matka i jej rocznica, dlaczego musiałeś w to wplątać cały ten kompanijny bajzel? Twój ojciec pije, je zdecydowanie zbyt tłusto i za mocno wzrusza się operą – odziedziczysz to wszystko wystarczająco szybko, nie mieszaj w to Wutai, nie zdołasz opanować sił, które... Rufus, już lepiej zastrzel go po prostu, nikogo to nie obejdzie, umarł król, niech żyje król".

— Pójdę z tobą wieczorem, niezależnie od wszystkiego. Najwyżej spóźnimy się na kolację.

Dzieciak, jeszcze przed chwilą wtulony, mruczący jakieś czułości, odsunął się natychmiast, ponownie chłodny, odległy jak niebo nad Midgarem.

— Stary wydaje kolację w rocznicę śmierci mojej matki – jego żony – a ty twierdzisz, że „pragnie poświęcić uroczystości czas i uwagę". Sam pójdę, sam urządzę czuwanie, w takim razie, będę w kaplicy całą noc, wieczór i... —

— Nie pojawisz się na kolacji.

„Jasny sygnał buntu. Pięknie. Można by to zrzucić na karb wieku dojrzewania, gdybyś nie był wiceprezydentem, gdyby Lazard właśnie nie uciekł, gdyby nie problemy z terrorystami...".

— Nie.

— Mój książę... — mężczyzna nadał głosowi najcieplejszą barwę, jaką umiał.

Chłopiec machnął lekceważąco dłonią. Po wcześniejszym, smutnym zachowaniu nie zostało śladu.

— Nie to nie. Przepraszam, że spytałem. W końcu rzeczywiście, jak mógłbyś pojąć – SOLDIERze pierwszej klasy. Dziękuję za poświęcony mi czas.

Prezydentowicz zręcznie wyślizgnął się spod ręki, którą żołnierz spróbował położyć mu ramieniu i ruszył szeroką marmurową ścieżką do drzwi. Dorosły obserwował, zamyślony, błyski bieli rufusowego garnituru pośród ciemnej, butelkowej zieleni roślin.

Zawsze istniała możliwość, że dziedzic naprawdę pragnął tylko emocjonalnego wsparcia. Nikła jak te niemożliwe, jednak wojskowy nie mógł jej całkiem odrzucić. Wziąwszy pod uwagę jeszcze kwestie polityczne, należało, rozmyślał, rozegrać jakąś własną błyskawiczną partię, ocalić owcę i nasycić wilczka.

„Generał Shang żywi do mnie wielki szacunek – z wzajemnością – jest mi też trochę winien – zaplanowaliśmy front dziesięć kilometrów od jego rodzinnej wioski. Zmarli to ważny element wutajskiej religijności. Połowa ichniej delegacji odgrywa rolę równie ceremonialną jak ja, więc nudzi się śmiertelnie...".

'

Kiedy młodszy Shinra teatralnie wstał, rzucił coś o konieczności oddania honorów matce, ruszył do drzwi, obrócił się w nich i otworzył usta, Sephiroth miał pewność, że mały próbuje go wmanewrować, zapytać mimo wszystko, zmusić do udzielenia wsparcia (żołnierz nie odmówiłby, nie naraziłby swojego księcia na takie upokorzenie, mimo wszystko). Zadziałał wobec tego natychmiast, wtrącając się, nim chłopak zdążył wypowiedzieć choćby sylabę:

— Nie powinieneś chodzić samemu, zwłaszcza teraz. Przybycie szanownej delegacji zwiększa niebezpieczeństwo zamachu. Pójdę z tobą.

Veld skinął na Tsenga, ale wojskowy zaprotestował:

— Nie chcę czynić dyshonoru szanownym gościom poprzez zmniejszenie ich ochrony. Poradzę sobie, chyba, że sądzi pan, dyrektorze, że SOLDIER nie są w stanie wypełniać swoich obowiązków... Nie ufa nam pan? — dorzucił po sekundzie milczenia.

Sprowadzenie całej sprawy do starej rywalizacji między departamentami wystarczyło, by zepchnąć podejrzenia o politycznym podłożu gestu na drugi plan. Rufus nie zyskiwał żadnych punktów, ale też nic nie tracił. W ciężkiej atmosferze zdrady, wiszącej ostatnio nad korporacją, to wydawało się wojskowemu ważniejsze.

Generał Shang zauważył, że jego naród uważa pamięć o bliskich za rzecz niezwykle cenną, więc z najwyższą przyjemnością złożą honory żonie prezydenta. Teraz są nieprzygotowani, ale wieczorem – będą to sobie poczytywali za zaszczyt. On sam może poprowadzić nocne czuwanie, w końcu jest tylko żołnierzem, nie zdoła docenić w pełni doskonałości kolacji, więc, by uniknąć tego nietaktu względem gospodarzy, by nie marnować wspaniałych przygotowań, lepiej może, by zajął się jakimś drobnym, metafizycznym odwdzięczeniem (wymawiając te słowa cudzoziemiec spojrzał przelotnie na Demona Wutai).

Prezydent sprawiał wrażenie zmęczonego już w połowie kwiecistej przemowy. Zaaprobował pomysł, nie mógł w końcu odmówić własnej zmarłej żonie prawa do przyjęcia wyrazów szacunku. Nie w obecności obcych dyplomatów. Nie mógł też uczestniczyć w czuwaniu, uroczysty posiłek był znacznie ważniejszą sprawą – oddelegowanie syna pozostawało więc jedyną rozsądną opcją.

Sephiroth nie wiedział, czy Rufus naprawdę myślał o matce czy tylko o demonstracji władzy, preludium do kolejnej intrygi – w tym drugim przypadku ruch SOLDIERa wszystko mu psuł, w tym pierwszym pomagał. Mężczyzna spróbował złowić spojrzenie chłopca, dowiedzieć się prawdy, spotkał jednak uprzejme, zamknięte na trzy spusty oczy polityka i zrozumiał, że tej zagadki nigdy nie rozwiąże, chociaż z pewnością dostanie ręcznie wypisane podziękowanie, złotą girlandę słów na kremowym, czerpanym papierze.


	12. Ja już spokojny

**Ja już spokojny: ześlij ulewy głów obciętych**

* * *

Pod nogami Rufusa rozciągała się przepaść, ale wolał o niej myśleć „przestrzeń". Możliwości, nie kres, wolność, nie śmierć. Kadaj perorował, zadawał pytania, po czym wyśmiewał odpowiedzi. Shinra nazywał go w duchu rozpuszczonym bachorem i coś w nim, ta sama cząstka, która pozwala mu nigdy nie płakać, było rozbawione hipokryzją. Przecież prezydent sam bywał wręcz ilustracją terminu rozpieszczonego dzieciaka, sam uwielbiał oracje, sam ignorował niewygodne konkluzje, sam pożądał uwagi – tak bardzo, tak ryzykownie, tak bez sensu: „Jeśli ten popis z Jenovą nie wyjdzie, to turki, Cloud, Tifa, te dzieci, my wszyscy cierpieliśmy na marne".

Za plecami Rufusa stała nowa personifikacja woli Srebrnego Demona, ale wolał o niej myśleć „kukiełka". Rzecz nie warta zadawania prawdziwych pytań, rzecz nie warta miotania oskarżeń, bo przecież nie znająca odpowiedzi, rzecz, która nie chciała nawet wysłuchać tych kilku informacji, których Shinra mógłby jej udzielić, które wiedział na pewno. Że Matka to majak szaleńca. Że Sephiroth oszuka, odrzuci jak śmieci, że rzecz nie zdąży strzelić pierwsza. Prezydent sądził, iż sam miałby szansę, zdołałby stłumić wszystko – tylko na tę sekundę, tylko, by zadać cios, a potem choćby potop. Przestrzeń, strzelić, przepaść.

Ostatecznie, on znał kilka odpowiedzi.

Dawno temu, kiedy był dzieciakiem, akurat złym na ojca o kolejne obowiązki wobec firmy, jakimi ten go obarczał w ramach wychowywania dziedzica, powiedział Sephirothowi zdanie, może nieprawdziwe, lecz ładnie brzmiące, kulturowo akceptowane, więc łatwe do rzucenia. „Jesteś moim przyjacielem i zrobiłbym dla ciebie wszystko, wszystko, byle...". Tamten obrócił się wówczas gwałtownie; Rufus miał wrażenie, że dostrzega w jego rysach jakby lęk pomieszany z goryczą czy gniewem, ale trwało to może sekundę.

— Nigdy do nikogo tak nie mów — odpowiedział chłodno Kat Wutai. — Nigdy o nikim tak nie myśl. To cię może kosztować utratę imperium.

— Wolałbym stracić firmę niż twoja przyjaźń — zripostował Shinra.

To były jeszcze bardziej literackie, sztampowe słowa, jeszcze szerzej rozpowszechnione i przez to jeszcze łatwiejsze, zwłaszcza, gdy się miało mniej niż czternaście lat i czuło złość na ojca. SOLDIER drgnął jednak wyraźnie, nim zaoponował:

— Nie ma sensu, byś mówił czy czuł takie rzeczy w stosunku do ludzi. Zwłaszcza takich jak ja.

To zaskoczyło chłopca, który przywykł do zakładania, że akurat Sephiroth jest jednym z nielicznych, jakim może zaufać: absolutnie lojalnym podwładnym korporacji, wychowanym w jej murach, jak sam Rufus, znanym mu od wczesnego dzieciństwa. Zupełnie odruchowo spytał więc, dlaczego.

Twarz Srebrnego Demona stężała na moment nim zaczął tłumaczyć, wyjątkowo łagodnym głosem – Shinra zapamiętał ten ton do końca życia, tak bardzo kontrastował z treścią.

— Bo to rodzaj pośredniej, niewymówionej obietnicy. A ja nie mogę ci nic przyrzec, bo nie ja podejmuję decyzje – moje życie nie należy do mnie. Taki już los żołnierza — wzruszył ramionami. — Choćby się nawet miało ulubiony miecz czy pistolet, nie ma sensu oczekiwać od niego, że ci obieca, iż nigdy nie zostanie zwrócony przeciw tobie; że ostrze cię nie przebije, a kula nie trafi. Tak samo, jak nie ma sensu przyrzekać ukochanej broni, że się jej nie wyrzuci, kiedy się zepsuje albo kiedy znajdziemy lepszą.

— Nie wygłupiaj się, nie jesteś po prostu kataną czy karabinem — mruknął wówczas prezydentowicz, bardzo chcąc w to wierzyć.

— Ale jestem żołnierzem — przypomniał cicho mężczyzna — i człowiekiem, a plany ludzi nie zawsze się wzajemnie pokrywają. Nie myśl nigdy, że zrobiłbyś dla kogoś wszystko, mój książę. Czy nawet wiele. Nie myśl, że nie przeżyłbyś ich utraty czy nawet, że by cię zasmuciła. Nie myśl, że ich obecność jest ci droższa nad własne cele – bo takie myślenie, takie uczucia, opóźnią o ułamki sekund twój strzał, gdy – jeśli – będziecie stali naprzeciw siebie, i zginiesz. Zawahasz się i przegrasz. Nie pragnąłem nigdy, by spotkał cię taki los.

Rufusowi, przywykłemu do dworskich intryg oraz odczytywania każdego słowa jako dziesięciu aluzji politycznych na raz, dreszcz przebiegł po krzyżu. Z tonu SOLDIERa nie wynikało, by planował zdradę, przed którą ostrzegał ulubione dziecko, zdania brzmiały raczej jak ogólna wskazówka, jedna z tych zimnych, cynicznych porad, jakich często udzielał chłopcu ojciec. Shinra wolałby jednak widzieć w Sephirocie coś więcej niż tylko kolejnego dworaka, w ich relacji coś ponad zwykłe firmowe sojusze – tego wszakże nie mógł powiedzieć, zaśmiał się więc tylko, używając jak najbardziej ironicznego głosu:

— Czyli jeśli zastrzelę cię pierwszy, będziesz ze mnie dumny?

Zgodnie z przewidywaniami, Srebrny Demon posłał mu swój słynny, pełen absolutnej wyższości uśmiech i podniósł brwi w niemym, pobłażliwym pytaniu „ty?", rzucając przy tym z sarkastyczną powagą:

— Jeżeli zdołasz wykazać się takim refleksem, by mnie trafić, to oczywiście nie będę się posiadał z dumy.

Prawie dekadę później Rufus, patrząc na przywołanego bahamuta, niszczącego Edge, spokojnie liczył czas. Pozostały mówił o Zjednoczeniu; Shinra przyznawał, że przez parę tygodni, może dłużej, ta... koncepcja budziła jego... ciekawość (koncepcja, ciekawość, dobre, bezpieczne słowa). Było to jednak tylko przelotne uczucie, z łatwością wstrzymane. Teraz, uderzając lekko paznokciami o metalowy pojemnik, prezydent uśmiechał się w duchu. Niech Kadaj ze Strife'em zażądają odpowiedzi, jeśli zechcą. On nie miał już dalszych pytań.

Miał za to Jenovę, pistolet i przestrzeń pod stopami.

* * *

**Varia końcowe**: tytuł z Baczyńskiego. Wyrwany z kontekstu. Cohen, wiem, aż sam się narzuca, dlatego nie on (Cohen, _Hallelujah _albo _If it be your will_, jaką wizję metafizyczną Sephiego kto woli). "Maybe there is a God above/as for me all I seem to learnt from love/is how to shooted someone/who outdrew you" - nie, to aż za oczywiste. I tak wszyscy to mamy w głowach.

Baczyński:

**Psalm IV**

Boże mój. Ja przed Tobą  
ołtarz ciała rozdarty.  
Ja jednym sumieniem rodzony,  
dymię tysiącem martwych.  
Nie tłomacz mi ptaków, i roślin,  
ja z nich poczęty - rozumiem,  
tylko się krzywdy nauczyć  
i ludzi się uczyć nie umiem.  
Ja już spokojny. Ześlij  
ulewy głów obciętych,  
strąć nieba płaską dłoń,  
Ty ze wszystkiego - święty.  
Ale mi czyny wytłomacz,  
ziemi ziejący orkan,  
bo nic, że po klęsce jej depczę  
jak po krzemiennych toporkach  
ludzi, co nigdy nie rosnąc,  
o ściany jaskiń miecz ostrzą.  
Ale wytłomacz mi tych,  
co niewiedzący - u ciemnych wód  
są spopielałe krzyżyki czarne  
nie odegranych nigdy nut.


	13. Tyle z tego zachowam

**Tyle z tego zachowam – bliznę na powiece**

* * *

Fajerwerki wybuchały nad Midgarem, raz po raz, seriami, pojedynczo, nieustająco – noc stała się jasna jak dzień, dym zasnuł powietrze, od huku można było ogłuchnąć. ShinRa świętowała zwycięstwo nad Wutai. Trzeci, najokazalszy, dzień, trzecią, najgłośniejszą, noc.

Oficjele wrócili już do swoich kwater, koniec końców rządzenie nad światem to praca nie ustająca w urlopy czy dni świąteczne. Rufus, nastoletni syn obecnego prezydenta, oficjalnie wiceprezydent korporacji, dopijał jeszcze drinka w oknie, oglądając widowisko spod przymrużonych powiek. Niespecjalnie uważnie, ale fakt, że właściwy zdobywca zachodniego kontynentu, Sephiroth, był tuż za nim, dość blisko, by chłopiec czuł jego oddech i ciepło, usprawiedliwiał rozproszenie. Mężczyznę nazywano demonem ze względu tak na urodę, jak zdolności bojowe. Młodszy Shinra nie znał pożądania, rozumianego jako wyraz zakochania, zaufania czy nawet prostej przyjemności fizycznej, znał jednak doskonale rozkosz władzy, upodobanie do ryzyka. Bliskość tak wspaniałego, niebezpiecznego, a przy tym posłusznego narzędzia – SOLDIER wielokrotnie dowodził swojego przywiązania do dziedzica, spędzał z nim czas od dziecka, spełniał wszystkie zachcianki, jego lojalność wobec firmy nigdy nie była kwestionowana – wywoływała w nastolatku dziwnie przyjemne uczucie, podobne do lekkiego zawrotu głowy podczas chodzenia po linie. Upojenie.

— Ostatnie przeszkody padły — wymruczał cicho Rufus, wysączając z dna krople zielonego napoju. — Gry korporacyjne to teraz gry o świat, czyż nie? A mój ojciec narobił sobie zawziętych, bitnych wrogów... Podbite nacje niejednokrotnie udowadniały, że potrafią ugryźć.

— Sugerujesz zdradę? — spytał neutralnym tonem żołnierz.

— Na dworach zawsze ktoś knuje — prezydentowicz wzruszył lekceważąco ramionami.

— Nierzadko młody królewicz.

Wojskowy, wymawiając te słowa, nawet nie drgnął, nadal stał tuż za nim z rękoma opuszczonymi po bokach; w szybie było widać jego piękną, obojętną twarz.

— Zarzucasz mi zdradę? — syknął chłopiec.

W głosie pod gniewem słychać było cień niepokoju, stłumienie emocji, dalekie jeszcze od perfekcji, nadal jednak imponujące, wziąwszy pod uwagę wiek. Srebrny Demon wciąż wpatrywał się w fajerwerki z kompletnie wyzutą z uczuć miną.

— Czy miałbym powody? — pytanie zabrzmiało jak ostrzeżenie i Shinra nagle doznał wrażenia, że powietrze buzuje napięciem, jak przed burzą.

— Jeśli chce się uderzyć ogara, kij się zawsze znajdzie — odpowiedział więc dyplomatycznie. — Dowody można spreparować...

— Dowody? — cichy, zimny śmiech. — Nie kłopoczę się pytaniem o takie drobiazgi. Jaki miałbym powód, by osłabić twoją pozycję? W powszechnej opinii jesteśmy z sobą blisko. Co zyskałbym, oskarżając cię, poza utratą przydatnego sojuszu? Potwierdzenie lojalności? – prezydent i tak święcie w nią wierzy. Uznano by mnie za niezdolnego do dotrzymania wewnętrznego sojuszu, a brak partnerów nawet tak potężnego gracza jak ja wyeliminowałby z rozgrywki. Świetnie o tym wiesz.

— W powszechnej opinii? — powtórzył dziedzic ostrożnie, ze starannie modulowaną teatralna urazą, mającą skrywać coraz silniejsze zaniepokojenie. — A prywatnie?

— Jesteś moim księciem, moim ulubionym, słodkim, zdegenerowanym do szpiku kości chłopcem. — Sephiroth objął mu dłoń z kieliszkiem prawą ręką, drugą przekręcił jego twarz tak, by prezydentowicz patrzył wprost na niego. — I dlatego, Rufus, nie chcę, by doszło do sytuacji, w której będę musiał cię krzywdzić. Obiecaj mi, że nie zrobisz nic tak głupiego, żebym musiał cię skrzywdzić.

Shinra zastygł. Spojrzenie tamtego było teraz śmiertelnie poważne, zawieszone między prośbą a niepokojem. SOLDIER często reagował ostatnio na najzwyklejsze rozmowy w dziwny, niespotykany dotąd sposób – zadając zawoalowane pytania o sens bycia, walki, korporacji lub swoją przeszłość. Nastolatek przypuszczał, że jedną, jeśli nie jedyną z przyczyn, był bunt Genesisa, przyjaciela srebrnowłosego żołnierza. Wejście w rejony stricte polityczne zaskoczyło go jednak i kazało zastanowić się, ile tak naprawdę najemnik wie, na co naprawdę ma wpływ; czy firma nie przegapiła, zawierzywszy obojętnej, posłusznej fasadzie, wzrostu potęgi oraz niezależności wojskowego. Czy on, dziedzic świata, mógł z kolei przeoczyć jakieś kontakty, wtyczki, ślady z kont bankowych, coś, co mogło doprowadzić do odkrycia jego konszachtów z Wutai tudzież paroma organizacji terrorystycznymi, do ujawnienia planów obalenia ojca? Rozmowa zmierzała w tym kierunku od początku i nawet chętnie omówiłby kwestię z Sephirothem (tak silny sprzymierzeniec zawsze się przyda), gdyby nie ostatnie zdanie, jasno sugerujące, po czyjej stronie stanąłby tamten w razie konfliktu. Obecnego prezydenta.

— Obiecaj mi.

Zniecierpliwione naleganie wdarło się w rozmyślania prezydentowicza, razem z chłodnymi, smukłymi palcami czule muskającymi wargi; drugi mężczyzna zbliżył do niego swoją twarz, tak, że dzieliły ich milimetry, długie włosy opadły blondynowi na szyję. Srebrny Demon erotykę oraz inne fizyczne objawy bliskości – objęcie, pocałunki etc. – rozumiał jeszcze słabiej niż Rufus, doskonale znał jednak ich moc manipulacyjną i chętnie z niej korzystał. Chłopiec, dla którego Pogromca Wutai był jednym z nielicznych zaufanych ludzi, znanych od dzieciństwa, a przy tym, choć starszych, nie dorosłych, przez sekundę czuł się zraniony, jakby to jego zdradzono, nie on planował zdradę. Prośba o przyrzeczenie nie oznaczała nic innego jak polecenie rezygnacji z planów przewrotu, wymuszoną kapitulację. Shinra szybko odrzucił rozczarowanie precz, pozostawił wszakże wściekłość, dyktującą mu zaczepną ripostę:

— Musiał? Któż zdołałby cię do czegokolwiek zmusić, kto może ci rozkazywać? Lazard? Mój stary? Heidegger? — wyliczał drwiąco. — Bądźmy poważni...

W zielonych oczach zabłysł gniew, SOLDIER zacisnął boleśnie palce na szczęce nastolatka, wyrwał mu kieliszek z dłoni.

— Sądzisz, że możesz ty? — wysyczał jadowicie. — Oni nie zdołaliby, ale ty, uważasz, oczywiście tak?

Kaprysy Rufusa wojskowy dotąd rzeczywiście spełniał, nawet wbrew swojej woli, nawet te najgłupsze. Nawet takie popisy rozwydrzone dziedzica, jak teatralne, publicznie okazywane. posłuszeństwo i czułość, co poprawiało pozycję i schlebiało ego dzieciaka, ale najemnikowi ewidentnie było nie w smak. Zmiana kursu ścięła prezydentowiczowi krew w żyłach.

— Nie — odpowiedział najszczerszym, najspokojniejszym tonem, jaki potrafił teraz wydobyć. — Jak mógłbym? Najsłabszy ze wszystkich, papierowy wiceprezydent, nawet bez departamentu, najmłodszy, najmniej doświadczony, bez sojuszników, bo kto z dorosłych poparłby dziecko nie po to, by zrobić z niego marionetkę? Jak miałbym ci rozkazywać?

Grał na litość, co normalnie doprowadziłoby jego dumę do szału. Ale, po pierwsze, słabość zawsze była jego głównym sposobem owijania sobie żołnierza wokół palca; po drugie, tamten był naprawdę przerażająco potężnym wojownikiem. Gdyby nie ślepe zaufanie oraz młodzieńcza ignorancja śmierci chłopiec by się bardzo, bardzo bał.

— Więc obiecaj — ponowne naleganie, teraz raczej drwiące — obiecaj, mój śliczny, kłamliwy, manipulancki książę.

— Nie kłamię. — Shinra spróbował słownego uniku. — Nie rozkazuję ci, ja tylko, tylko – stwierdzam fakty. Proponuję.

Świst. Trzask. Rzucony kieliszek przemknął Rufusowi koło twarzy i rozbił się o ścianę na drugim końcu pokoju. Wojskowemu nawet nie drgnęła powieka.

— Stwierdzasz fakty? Stwierdzasz, że nikt nie może mi rozkazywać, więc powinienem sprzeniewierzyć się lojalności – dla ciebie? Czy to jest ta twoja propozycja? Propozycja kogoś, kto podobno nie może mi nic dać w zamian, bo jest tak słaby, najsłabszy... Nie igraj ze mną, chłopcze.

Mówiąc, obrócił dziedzica tak, by plecami dotykał szyby. Puścił jego podbródek, ręce położył za to po obu bokach. Prezydentowicz rozważył pomysł wskoczenia na parapet, wyglądania w ten sposób bardziej krucho, dziecięco. Przestrzeń za plecami stwarzałaby wrażenie zagrożenia. Ale na dźwięk słowa „chłopcze" złość zalała mu neurony. Tak mówił do niego ojciec, człowiek, którego swoim zdaniem szczerze nienawidził; określenie miał za protekcjonalne, poniżające wręcz. Sephiroth świetnie o tym wiedział.

— Jeżeli rozkazy i hierarchie tyle dla ciebie znaczą — syknął lodowatym tonem dziedzic — to pragnę ci przypomnieć, że jestem wiceprezydentem ShinRy. Twoim zwierzchnikiem. To ty nie śmiej mi rozkazywać ani wymuszać na mnie niedorzecznych przyrzeczeń, SOLDIER Pierwszej Klasy... Pierwszy wśród najemników — dodał prowokacyjnie.

Okno, szarpnięte materią, niemal wyskoczyło z zawiasów, z łoskotem uderzyło o mur korporacyjnej wieży. Wystrzały fajerwerków wdarły się do pokoju razem z zapachem prochu.

— Jak myślisz — spytał konwersacyjnym tonem mężczyzna, przyciskając blondyna do parapetu, zmuszając, by położył głowę tuż przy krawędzi — czy jeśli teraz postanowię cię zrzucić, twoje zwierzchnictwo będzie cokolwiek znaczyło? Te chwile w powietrzu umili ci myśl, że nie miałem prawa, że „jak śmiałem", że stanę się wygnańcem, jak Genesis, aniołem wyrzuconym z raju? Jak bardzo byś się omylił, mój chłopcze — ani mnie, ani Genesisa twoja korporacja nie wyrzuciła, nie mogłaby, jak to ująłeś, nam rozkazać. On odszedł z własnej woli i jeżeli ja kiedykolwiek zostawię Midgar, jeżeli skieruję ostrze przeciwko mojemu prawdziwemu zwierzchnikowi, a twojemu ojcu, jeżeli zdradzę – to z mojej własnej, nieprzymuszonej, wolnej woli, na skutek mojej własnej decyzji. Rozumiesz, książę?

Rozumiał. Rozumiał świetnie, aczkolwiek nadal się nie bał i sam po trosze zaczynał zdawać sobie sprawę, że ten ufny spokój jest dziwaczny, niczym nieuzasadniony. „Nawyk" pojął z nagłą złością. W grach o taką stawkę, jak ta, którą prowadził, odruch zaufania nierzadko bywał śmiertelnym błędem. Sęk w tym, iż równie wielką wagę miało oddzielenie sojuszników, choćby chwilowych czy częściowych, od wrogów: wiedza o tym, komu jednak zawierzyć można. Dotąd zdobywca Wutai zaliczany był przez młodzieńca do tych pierwszych. Automatycznie.

Panika ciągle nie przychodziła, patrzył więc, milczący, zdystansowany, w zielone oczy. Taksowały go, zauważył, szukały czegoś – emocji, pęknięcia w fasadzie, ujawnienia myśli. Nastolatek wszakże z każdą sekundą czuł coraz mniej, jakby to, co mógł nazwać „rozczarowaniem" (pozostałe określenia zawierały w sobie ziarnko słabości) wypierało wszystko inne, samo nie dość mocne, by zabarwić rysy.

Ale tamten znał go naprawdę nieźle. Więcej niż znał: tworzył, przesiadując dawniej z prezydenckim maluchem, ucząc go, bawiąc, wspólnie milcząc; będąc nieustannie, wiedział, stawianym za model, zarówno przez otoczenie jak dziecko. Nieopierzony dyktator go przypominał, bo musiał, jego, ojca, turki, radę nadzorczą. Srebrny Demon odczytał więc co nieco z milczenia.

— Czujesz się zdradzony? — szepnął obojętnie, puszczając go, zamykając okno. — Potraktuj to jako ćwiczenie. Twoi wutajscy sojusznicy, jeśli ich masz, kimkolwiek są, zdradzą cię tak samo, a nie wiem, czy zdołasz ponapawać się tym uczuciem, nim cię zabiją.

— Dlaczego mieliby? — spytał ostrożnie nastolatek. — Gdybym takowych miał, uczyniłbym się im niezbędny – mógłbym im dać pieniądze, kontakty, wspólny cel...

— Jesteś jeszcze dzieckiem — prychnął żołnierz — i nie zauważasz, że twój fanatyczny cynizm jest równie naiwny jak cudzy idealizm. Twoja korporacja zabrała tym ludziom ich ojczyznę, książę. Zawsze będą łaknęli zemsty, nigdy nie wybaczą i tylko poczekają na moment, by wbić ci sztylet w plecy. Najpewniej tuż po tym, jak już zabiją prezydenta. Jesteś naiwnym dzieckiem, jeśli sądzisz, że ludzi zawsze można kupić.

— Oczywiście, że tak. Wszystko ma cenę — wyrecytował swój „katechizm" Rufus. — Nie podejrzewałem ciebie o taki idealizm, jak... — zaczął, ale tamten mu przerwał wściekle:

— Nie sądź świata po sobie! Tamten lud kocha swoją ziemię – i ceni mściwość, intrygi, skrytobójcze zamachy. Zaufaj mi: znam ich całkiem nieźle, na pewno lepiej niż ty.

— Bo ich mordowałeś? — zakpił bezwzględnie chłopiec. — Za te same pieniądze i w imię tych samych pieniędzy, które, jak twierdzisz, nie kupią wszystkiego?

— A dlaczego twoja firma kazała mi mordować? — warknął mężczyzna. — Ale pieniądze nie są wszystkim. Nawet dla ciebie nie – bo przecież nie dla nich knujesz te spiski. Nie, ty walczysz o jakąś wydumaną suwerenność czy szacunek; Wutai też walczyło. Dlatego cię zdradzą.

— Stawiasz mi poważne zarzuty bez cienia dowodu? Miałem cię za lepszego sługę — Shinra ciągle był zagniewany, teraz do uczucia doszło jeszcze rozgoryczenie. — I za zbyt dobrego gracza, by na tak marnych podstawach próbować mnie pogrążyć.

Najemnik wybuchnął drwiącym śmiechem.

— Pogrążyć? Próbuję ci ratować życie. Twój ojciec też. Myślisz, że po jego śmierci reszta rady będzie tak wyrozumiała jak my? Będzie ci dawać ostrzeżenia, przymykać oko na plotki i twoje aluzje, zaczepki, konszachty? Myślisz, że Lazard albo Scarlet okażą ci tyle cierpliwości i łaski, ile obecny prezydent?

— Nie obchodzi mnie jego łaska. Nie chcę jej.

Huk materii. Czasopisma na stole zapłonęły. Szczęściem blat był szklany, więc po chwili zgasły.

— Arogancki, durny dzieciak — mruczał wojskowy, tak spokojnie, jakby przed chwilą nie rzucił potężnego czaru niszczącego. — Nic, poza jego łaską, nie trzyma cię przy życiu.

— Mówisz to, bo ci rozkazał? — wysyczał chłopiec, nagle widząc wyjaśnienie.

Gdzieś głęboko w nim wszystko wypełniła pustka – nie eksplozja, o dziwo, raczej implozja uczuć – a sama pustka mała jak ziarnko grochu, mówił wszakże dalej, bez zająknięcia:

— To stąd ta cała rozmowa... zabijesz mnie, jeśli nie przekonasz? Co ci stary obiecał w zamian? Nie pieniądze, tak? Stanowiska? Wiedzę? Ocalenie Genesisa? Emeryturę, koniec mordowania w zamian za to jedno ostatnie? Może mogę dać więcej. Chcesz negocjować?

Pytał bez większej nadziei ani nawet bez chęci; zdrada nie bolała – teraz już nic nie bolało – lecz pozostawiła dziwny, niesmaczny osad na języku, wewnątrz myśli, niedostępne pole siłowe. Nie wiedział, co zrobił źle, gdzie popełnił błąd, po czym turki albo stary odgadli, jednak poza tą palącą niewiedzą, był gotów na śmierć. Wiedział, od chwili, kiedy zrobił pierwszy krok ku tej grze, że może umrzeć. Zmienił swoje życie w stawkę z taką samą determinacją i łatwością, jak cudze istnienia. A teraz wolałby nicość niż kolejną woltę SOLDIERa, kolejne targi, kolejne chłodne rozmowy: prowadził już setki, nie rozumiał raptownego znużenia, stąd pytanie.

Żołnierz mierzył go przez chwilę spojrzeniem spod zmrużonych powiek. Potem nagle puścił, odsunął się; jakimś sposobem dziedzic wyczuł, iż furia tamtego jeszcze wzrosła, przechodząc w fazę zimnego stłumienia, podobną tej, jaką sam odczuwał.

— Ty wiesz — stwierdził spokojnie, ale z prawie boleśnie brzmiącym napięciem Sephiroth. — Ty sobie zdajesz sprawę – tylko nic cię to nie obchodzi. Narażasz życie tylu ludzi, ryzykujesz swoim i moim życiem – i ty to wiesz, tylko nic cię to nie obchodzi.

Nastolatek zamrugał, zaskoczony. Czyżby wojskowy też był rozczarowany? Przez moment dzielili zrozumienie i może mogli w tym czasie coś naprawić. Nie zrobili jednak nic, Srebrny Demon opuścił ramiona, skinął głową w oficjalnym geście pożegnania, poszedł do drzwi – w jego postawie nie było już teraz ani gniewu, ani niepokoju, ani prośby; głos miał tak samo wyzuty:

— Prezydent o niczym nie wie, a przynajmniej zachowuje się, jakby nie wiedział, więc nie mógł mnie tu przysłać. Przyszedłem z własnej woli, bo chciałem... — głuchy, obojętny chichot — sam nie wiem, na co liczyłem. Najwyraźniej za dużo byłem na wojnie, nie zauważyłem, jak w Midgarze czas poszedł do przodu. Wybacz, że zakłóciłem ci świętowanie i... planowanie. Uwzględnij moje ostrzeżenie, jeśli chcesz – dałem je bez złych intencji. Spokojnych snów.

* * *

**Varia końcowe**: tytuł skradziony Joannie Lech.

**Obrzęki, zrosty**

drzazgi wbite pod skórę, jak ślady bitwy. Tyle z tego zachowam –  
bliznę na powiece. Słowa z potu i krwi; jakby tylko w ten sposób  
można było coś poczuć – zapowiedź zmian jak dreszcze na kościach;  
powietrze siłą wepchnięte do ust.

_Ciało powoli napełnia się ciepłem_, _napina mięśnie_. _Podchodzi_  
_do ust_. Musiałam się tym zarazić; to się musiało wykluć, jak słowo  
na języku, ślad we wnętrzu ramienia. W miejscu, gdzie teraz jestem,  
nie widać wyjścia, wieczór się sączy i światło butwieje.

Czekam, aż przyjdzie noc i deszcz spadnie na miasto. Nocami cisza  
wchodzi do gardła. Chłód się skrapla w pościeli i sen wchodzi w ciało  
miękko, jak nóż.


	14. To jedno tylko

**To jedno tylko**

Mali, siedmioletni chłopcy, jakby inteligentni, sprytni i amoralni nie byli, miewają czasem głupie pomysły. Dziecinne. Na przykład, chcą zrobić swoim ojcom niespodziankę. W postaci laurki, własnoręcznie wyciętej z brystolu, pomalowanej, z wielkimi, trochę koślawymi literami. Niekiedy zdarza się też, że złe pomysły chodzą parami – Rufus, zrobiwszy kartkę, postanowił ją wręczyć i czekał pod drzwiami gabinetu, aż prezydent Shinra skończy pracę Kilka godzin chodzenia korytarzem od ściany do ściany. Rozwijania fantazji (jest władcą, dobrym, sprawiedliwym, mądrym – ludzie go kochają) koncepcji rządzenia, wizji świata, a także przemyśliwania spraw niewielkich: lekcji do odrobienia, książki, która czytał.

Jego ojciec wyszedł, wściekły. Kroki dudniły głucho na marmurowej posadzce. Gdyby Rufus nie pragnął tak bardzo zobaczyć w oczach taty radosnej dumy, instynkt samozachowawczy kazałby mu odejść chyłkiem. Ale chłopiec chciał i był zmęczony, a to osłabia zdolność kojarzenia.

Prezydenta po prostu szlag trafił. Można to bez trudu zrozumieć. Po całym dniu pracy, trudnej, odpowiedzialnej, załatwiania spraw już nie tylko firmy, ale też państwa, po godzinach użerania się z niekompetentnymi urzędnikami, dyplomatami Wutai – stosunki z tym państwem uległy ostatnio nagłemu pogorszeniu – po oglądaniu raportów z eksperymentów naukowych, które doprowadzały go do mdłości, lecz wydawały się koniecznie dla ShinRy, więc zwiększał budżet działu badawczego – po całym dniu takiej pracy miał chyba prawo do chwili spokoju, ciszy, chwili, w której nikt by niczego od niego nie oczekiwał. Na tak oczywiste przejawy agresji, jak głośny okrzyk „tato", szarpanie za rękaw, machanie czymś kolorowym przed oczami, odpowiedział, jak najrozsądniej, atakiem, wybuchem nagromadzonych od rana emocji.

Wybuchem wielkim, efektownym i pełnym rozgoryczenia, zmienionego w gniew. Zawierał wszystko: krzyk, odepchnięcie, wymówki, obelgi, melodramatyczne groźby czy przestrogi („kiedy mnie zabraknie, cała ta firma runie w gruzy, z tobą u steru to już na pewno"), oskarżenia, pytania retoryczne – tak, wybuch z przytupem i fajerwerkami.

Rufus się po prostu trząsł. Próbował nie płakać, szło mu nieźle, łzy nadal pozostawały na skraju kanalików – płacz zawsze pogarszał sprawę, dodatkowo irytował ojca, rzucającego z furią „łamaga", „oferma batalionowa", „beksa", „wstyd dla rodziny" – ale kąciki ust drżały.

Założenie, że prezydent nie kochał syna, byłoby więcej niż błędne. Kochał go nad życie, kochał od chwili, w której pokazano mu małe, nadzwyczaj spokojne zawiniątko o oszałamiająco błękitnych oczach (mówili, że wszystkie niemowlęta mają niebieskie tęczówki, że to się zwykle zmienia, ale on wiedział od razu: nie w tym przypadku), kochał coraz mocniej, obserwując jak maluch zdobywa świat, rozwija umiejętności – tak, to nie był jego pierworodny, ale pierwszy z prawego łoża, pierwsze dorastanie, przy którym asystował. Kochał go i był dumny, kiedy dzieciak rzucał inteligentne, złośliwe uwagi, chłodne jak dorosłego. Kochał go, zapewniał najlepszych nauczycieli, nianie, kupował książki, gry, zabawki, chcąc, aby chłopiec był najlepszym, najmądrzejszym, najwspanialszym pod słońcem. Nie tylko dla dobra firmy-państwa, nie tylko z powodu satysfakcji rodzica, ale dlatego, że, jak wierzył, zapewni to Rufusowi szczęście. Kochał, więc chociaż wiedział jak daleko mu do ideału (zbyt rygorystyczny choleryk itd.), sądził, że wszystko jest w porządku. Przecież w ostatecznym rozrachunku liczy się tylko miłość, prawda?

(Wiele lat później, patrząc w profesjonalnie zimne, pewne oczy Velda pojmie, jak bardzo się mylił, dzieci są lustrami, odbijające powszednie wybory dorosłych; pojmie, że jego działania doprowadziły Rufusa do punktu, w którym żadna miłość nie jest możliwa, każde uczucie spychane poza krawędź świadomości, pojmie wszystko – nadal będzie kochał syna bardziej niż własne życie.)

Prezydent krzyczał tym głośniej, im mocniej zażenowany swoim zachowaniem się czuł – chłopiec chciał w końcu tylko dać laurkę – gniew pokrywał wstyd i niezadowolenie z samego siebie, usuwał winę. Twarz syna przybierała odległy, obojętny wyraz: próba ukrycia zranienia oraz rozczarowania, teraz jeszcze przejrzysta, za kilka lat, myślał dorosły, pewnie już nie do odczytania. Ale kąciki ust nadal drżały, nieposłuszne, łzy jeszcze czekały, gotowe spaść w sekundzie nieuwagi.

Rufus będzie pamiętał z tamtej chwili rodzaj rozpaczy, beznadziei tudzież dojmujące poczucie niesprawiedliwości. I strach. Będzie wspominał, zwykłe wysuwając na pierwszy plan bezradność oraz upokorzenie – to doda mu sił do walki, nakręci ambicję, to uczucia, których może, jak przywyknie sądzić, uniknąć w przyszłości. Jeśli – kiedy – tylko zdobędzie władzę

Jednak w opisywanym momencie obaj byli młodsi, nie znali jutra a choćby znali, nie rozpoznaliby siebie w przyszłych postaciach. Sytuacja wygasała powoli – prezydent krzyczał jeszcze, lecz już z rozpędu, myśl, że może przesadził, powoli torowała sobie drogę do jego świadomości. Niedługo przestałby, burknął coś na odczepnego, wziął kartkę, pochwalił chłopca, zabrał do apartamentu i zamówił mu deser z korporacyjnej restauracji – nie przyznając się do błędu ani nie przepraszając.

Umilkł wszakże znacznie szybciej, dostrzegając wychodzącego zza rogu Sephirotha, wówczas kilkunastoletniego; srebrne włosy opadające za ramiona, zielone oczy lustrujące otoczenie z niezmiennym chłodem, chód szybki – późniejszy generał prawie nigdy nie biegał – ale pełen gracji, jakby każdy krok był elementem tanecznego układu, znanego tylko jemu. Pozdrowił prezydenta zgodnie z protokołem i natychmiast przeniósł uwagę na Rufusa.

Ruszając dalej, wziął go za rękę, najprostszym z gestów; druga dłoń chłopca wyślizgnęła się z nagle rozluźnionych, prawie bezwładnych palców ojca; mógłby je uchwycić, gdyby chciał, jednak nie zrobił tego i – poszli. Sephiroth zwolnił trochę, żeby malec mógł za nim nadążyć bez podbiegania. Zapytany, dlaczego puścił syna, prezydent nie umiałby udzielić odpowiedzi, miałby jedynie jakieś przeczucia związane ze wstydem, poczuciem winy, lękiem, że jednak nie okazuje się dość dobrym rodzicem. Zabranie dziecka sprzed oczu rozwiązywało te kwestie, a eksperyment Hoja, przy wszystkich swoich dziwnościach, nie sprawiał wrażenie usposobionego specjalnie morderczo – Shinra westchnął tylko, złożył laurkę starannie, schował do kieszeni. W domu miał specjalną szufladę na rufusowe prace (chłopiec nigdy jej nie odkrył, w zamieszaniu pierwszych miesięcy jego urzędowania nie było czasu na lustrowanie zawartości prywatnych sprzętów, zapieczętowano je z zamiarem skatalogowania po kryzysie – uległy zniszczeniu wraz z firmowym wieżowcem) .

Młodszy Shinra szedł, najpierw oszołomiony, potem zaniepokojony, a gdy zielonooki nastolatek zapewnił, że żadne z nich nie będzie mieć problemów, szczęśliwy. Sephiroth zabrał go do swojego apartamentu – prawie tak dużego, jak pokoje małego prezydentowicza – zrobił kakao z bitą śmietaną i herbatę (do końca życia nie nauczył się przyrządzać wiele więcej), zamówił obiadokolację z deserem, cały czas obserwując chłopca, uważnym, nawet trochę ciepłym spojrzeniem. Rozmawiali ostrożnie, na tematy ogólne: literatura, muzyka, gry video. Później SOLDIER – starszy z dzieciaków należał już do organizacji – musiał zająć się swoimi lekcjami, poćwiczyć przed poranną sesją treningową, ale nie wyganiał gościa. Pozwolił mu czytać książki, odgrywać bitwy na planszach taktycznych, aż do późnego wieczora, kiedy Rufusa przejęły dwa turki z orszakiem niań.

Prezydent nie miał nic przeciwko temu, żeby jego syn spędzał czas z Sephirothem – w korporacyjnym środowisku trudno znaleźć dzieci, tym spoza swojego otoczenia nie ufał na tyle, aby dopuścić ich w pobliże swego następcy, progeniturę wspólników i konkurentów biznesowo-politycznych traktował jako potencjalnych zabójców; wiedział zaś, że mali chłopcy potrzebują kolegów w podobnym wieku. Eksperymentalną broń Hoja uznał za idealne wyjście z sytuacji – miał pewność lojalności, a Rufus mógł się wiele nauczyć od istoty, która, wedle zapewnień profesora, na sto procent zostanie bohaterem przed dwudziestym rokiem życia.

Nie można też zapomnieć o chęci pozbycia się dzieciaka sprzed oczu, najzupełniej naturalnej w sytuacji, kiedy ojciec ma na głowie zarządzanie państwem – kwestia odpowiedniego wypoczynku nabiera wtedy wagi, od poziomu percepcji Shinry zależało w końcu życie tysięcy ludzi.

Znajomość Rufusa i Sephirotha rozwijała się więc pod auspicjami prezydenta, czyli całej korporacji. SOLDIERowi ustawiono godziny zajęć pod plan młodszego chłopca, temu wprowadzono dodatkowe lekcje z dziedziny wojskowości – ostatecznie, w relacjach nieformalnych powinna panować przynajmniej pozorna równowaga, w dawaniu, braniu, pozycji, to ułatwiało ewentualne przyszłe wykorzystanie drugiej strony. Jak większość planów Shinry, ten także wypalił: po kilku latach wzajemnego testowania, manipulowania, sprawdzania, oceniania oraz wplątywania w intrygi, przerywanych przez kompulsywne wybuchy zwierzeń, niedługo po rozpoczęciu wojny w Wutai, nastolatkowie uznali, że mogą się chyba nazywać przyjaciółmi. Według standardów dworskich, rzecz jasna, czyli z możliwością dosłownego wbicia przyjacielowi noża w plecy, gdyby zaczął zawadzać w drodze do władzy – ale jednak.

(Wiele lat później Rufus, wreszcie przywódca – niestety, zniszczonego państwa – siedząc na wózku, spróbuje wytłumaczyć sobie, chłodno i pragmatycznie, dlaczego Sephiroth wziął go za rękę. Będzie się przekonywał, że chłopak potrzebował po prostu niegroźnego, żywego stworzenia do trzymania w pobliżu, relacji z tombaku, iluzji koniecznej dla higieny psychicznej; że przygarnął go niczym bezdomne zwierzątko, pod wpływem ślepego instynktu; że był mu potrzebny jako żeton w grze o władzę; w skrócie, że najemnik traktował go tak, jak Rufus Dark Nation. Myśl o byciu użytym jako narzędzie będzie bolała mniej, niż konfrontacja z przywiązaniem, zaufaniem oraz nieważnością w ogólnym planie kwestii prywatnie najistotniejszych).

(Sephiroth po zniszczeniu Nibelheim nie będzie przywoływał wspomnień, szczególnie tych, które mogłyby naruszać wizję świata, którą zlepi z notatek znalezionych w willi, szeptów Jenovy tudzież własnej interpretacji przeszłych wydarzeń, stworzonej przez przerażony umysł w histerycznej próbie zachowania „ja", poczucia sensu i zablokowania cierpienia. Jednak, kiedy geostigma poczyni spustoszenia w organizmie Rufusa, bóg in spe rozpozna jego wolę pośród setek innych, przypomni sobie dziesiątki chwil – także tę, gdy po raz pierwszy zobaczył dziecko, obrywające właśnie od kogoś bliskiego: zdezorientowane, pełne żalu, lecz za wszelką cenę próbujące nie płakać, żeby nie rozczarować bardziej tego, kto krzyczał. Zabrał je nawet nie myśląc, czyje jest, tylko po to, żeby uniknęło dalszego bólu.

Sephiroth znał bowiem świetnie sytuacje takie jak tamta pod gabinetem, ale nigdy się do tego nie przyzna, a w chwili, gdy pojmie, że gdzieś na planecie tego chłopca, już dorosłego, powoli wyniszcza stworzona przez niego choroba, strząśnie z siebie nadpływającą przeszłość gorączkowo, panicznie, zamykając wszystkie dawne sprawy jedną myślą: „Rufus miał taką silną wolę... jego dusza przyda się przy skażaniu Lifestreamu" i przyspieszając rozwój geostigmy).


End file.
